Moolight Surrender
by Twitty Chick
Summary: The Pheonix Bond that ties us and the future is what will be the down fall of this evil.. JPLE, RLOC, SBOC .. Please read and review. Sorry guys this is a WIP.
1. Default Chapter

**Moonlight Surrender**

**Prologue**

It's 7th year for the Marauders and the Callipsos. Marauders consisting of the usual crew – James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew the hottest guys in their grade (minus Peter). The Callipsos consisting of the hottest girls in their grad – Lily Evans, Yazmin Newman, Elissa Bailey and Bekka Trumanz.

It's halfway through the year and Lily and James made Head Boy and Girl. At the beginning of the year Lily and James had each their own way of planning things, but as the passed on they got used to the fact that they had to work together. They've planned Hogsmede trips, the Halloween Ball and have almost finished planning the Christmas Ball.

It's one and half weeks until Christmas break and everybody has plans except Lily. She has decided not to go home for Christmas because of her abusive father and taunting sister. She would stay with her friends just like the past years but they are all going on holiday and Lily can't come, so she's decided to stay at Hogwarts unless an offer comes her way.

**Chapter 1** Fight by Light

"JAMES POTTER!" A stressed 17-year-old Lily yelled.

"Yes, ma'am." James calls back calmly. He was on the couch in the heads dorm reading a quidditch magazine.

"Why must you continually put dungbombs in my bed?" Questioned Lily who had her hands on her hips wearing her Hogwarts dressing gown.

"Well, about 10 minutes ago you said you'd rather sleep with a dungbomb then me, so, you got your dungbomb." He said smirking at Lily.

"I didn't mean it literally!" Lily shot back rather angrily.

"Oh, my bad. Well your more than welcome to my bed. I'll sleep on the couch _again_." He said

"Thank-you. You know, it's your entire fault…" but before she could finish James interrupted her.

"My fault! You're the one who said they'd rather sleep with a dungbomb!" He said getting up from the couch to face Lily.

"I'm never going to win, am I?" She groaned and starts to turn around.

"No, so get used to it." James said smiling with satisfaction, "Oh, and Evans, why do you hate me so much? Three good reasons."

Lily turned around to face James when she said – "One – your arrogant. Two – Your self-centered and three – you're a show-off. Good night Potter." She finished and started to walk up the stairs to her room.

"You should look in the mirror…" He said looking at her back.

"What?" She asked and turned around to face James again.

"I said, you should look in the mirror." He repeated. Lily looked to the ground when she sighed and said " Ratbag"

"Snob" James shot back at her.

"Pompas Windbag"

"Miss, look at me, look at me" James said with his elbows bent upwards with his hands pointed out.

Lily opened her mouth to stay something but James got in first and started laughing hysterically. Lily closed her mouth and looked at James for a moment with a puzzled look before she asked

"What's so funny?"

"The look you gave me when I said that last thing." He said in between laughs, "It was classic. A look between shock and disappointment with the mouth hanging open, waiting for a fly to fly into your mouth."

"It's getting late, we should get to bed; tomorrow we have to finish the plans for the ball and show them to Dumbledore, good night Lily." James finished and turned to start walking back to the couch.

"Do you want your bed tonight? I can sleep on the couch."

"Nah, I'll be right"

"You sure? I'll share. I can magic a line down the middle of the bed so we can both sleep on the bed"

"Oh, alright. If you insist" he said trying not to show the smile creeping onto his face.

"Ahh, my bed. I haven't seen you in so long," James said sarcastically as he snuggled up to his side of his bed.

"Night James" Lily said and put her head on the pillow and closed her eyes.

"Hey Lily"

"Hmm"

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful your smile is?" James mumbled.

"No, but you're the first" She replied quietly then fell asleep almost immediately. James smiled to himself and then also fell asleep.

In the middle of the night James woke up to quiet sobs and shivering coming from the other side of the bed.

"Hey, what's up Lily?" He said groggily putting his glasses onto his face.

"M-my mum died," She said in between sobs.

"Hey, hey it's going to be ok. Do you want a hug?"

"That line is so cheesy, but yeah, I'll take a hug"

James wrapped his arms around Lily as she cried on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead and said, "It's going to be ok."

"It-it was Voldemort" Lily said still sobbing. "He murdered her. I'm going to kill him if it's the last thing I do." She growled.

"Well, not right know and if you don't I'm quite sure your children will do it for you."

"Do yo really think so James?" She said looking up at him with hope glowing in her eyes.

"Yes, I do." He said quite simply, looking down at her.

She placed her head back down on his chest and closed her eyes.

"I thought you hated me?"

"Hate is such a strong word. I don't hate you, you just really piss me off sometimes and that mostly during the day." She said silently and went to sleep again on his chest. James lay there thinking and eventually fell asleep as well.

**CHAPTER 2** Final Plans

It was Saturday and after breakfast Lily and James were going to go to the library to finish the plans for the Christmas Ball.

They worked non-stop until lunchtime when the sat with their friends and talked like they hadn't spoken to each other for weeks.

"So Lily, how are the plans for the ball going?" Ask an excited Yasmin, "And I hope your coming with us to Hogsmede for last minute shopping before the ball."

"Yeah, 'cause we haven't had a girls day in ages." Bekka said putting a sulky puppy face on and batting her eyelashes.

"Ok, Ok, I will go to Hogsmede with you guys; I have been so busy, I haven't been able to buy dressrobes or anything yet so I will definitely need some help with picking stuff out."

"Oh my God Lils, I never thought you to be the type to leave stuff like that to the last minute." Elissa said with a shocked look on her face, "Even something as big as the ball coming up."

When lunch was over Lily and James went back to the library to do the finishing touches on the ball. When they had finished they had definitely missed dinner, so they slowly packed up their stuff and decided that it was too late to give Dumbledore their plans and would give them to him first thing in the morning.

They exited the library in silence; they had not spoken about what happened the night before. They were half way to the heads dorm; James had something on his mind that had been bothering him since this morning.

"Hey Lily, can I ask you a question?" James said choosing his words carefully.

Lily stopped and turned to look at him and saw concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, sure, what's up?"

"Well it's kinda personal," He said.

"A huh?" She answered, wondering what could be worrying him so.

"Since your mum died. What is it like at home? You know, with your dad and sister?" He said still choosing his words carefully.

"It's ok, I guess. My sister, Petunia, never liked me much before, but since mum's not there to stand up for me she seems to have gotten worse with the bullying" She said looking at the ground so she didn't make eye contact with James.

"Oh that must be tough. What is your dad like?" James said trying to get Lily to look at him.

"Well my dad was good when mum was around, you know, treated me like nothing had changed. But when she was murdered and he found out that Voldemort killed her, he blamed me for her death. So now he treats me like dirt, like a common house elf, beats me, makes me do all the choirs, sometimes I even don't get dinner. So these days I only go home when I have to, like at the end of the year. Then I go to my girlfriends for the holidays but this year they are all busy for Christmas and I was going to stay at Hogwarts." Lily finished with tears welling up in her eyes still not wanting to look at James.

James saw this and suddenly felt responsible. "Oh I'm sorry Lily, I didn't mean to up set you." He said

"No it's ok I mean its not our fault or your problem." She said looking up to him.

Seeing that Lily wasn't going to continue he wasn't going to ask her the other question but would wait for the right moment. Instead he asked her "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I am actually" She answered realising that her stomach was grumbling.

Would you like to eat something in the kitchens or the heads dorm?" he said also realising that his stomach was grumbling too.

"Umm…in the dorm I think, so then we can sit in our pj's by the fire to keep warm." Lily said

"Alrighty then, the room it is, but first we have to stop off at the kitchens to place our orders." He said, thinking about what her would like to eat.

They turned around and made their way to the kitchens. When they got there the house elfs were busy cleaning up to notice James and Lily enter. After a couple of minutes they were noticed and they both placed their orders. The house elf assured them that when they get their room it would be there.

And sure enough it was.

They changed into their pj's and sat on the floor in silence while eating their dinner, not one of them wanting to break the silence.

When they had finished Lily got up first and said goodnight to James and told him that as it was Saturday she was going to sleep in and then take the plans to Dumbledore.

James agreed and they both went to their rooms and lay in their beds. Before James fell asleep he was thinking about how to ask Lily that last question he had on his mind.

Both Lily and James woke up late. James just lay in bed thinking of how to ask Lily that question. Lily got up and had a shower and sat on he couch reading and waiting for James to come down so they could see Dumbledore.

It was another hour before James got out of bed, had a shower and went down stairs to see Lily eating breakfast.

"What? Couldn't you wait for me to wake up" James said hurtfully.

"Actually, I did wait. An hour to be exact. I thought you had pricked your finger on a spinning wheel and you were waiting for your true love to kiss you awake again. Besides it only just got here so it's still warm." Lily said holding out a plate for James.

"Oh, and if you are my true love would you come an kiss me to break the spell?" James said puckering up his lips.

"Maybe if you really needed me to and there wasn't anybody else to be your true love." Lily said, " Hey, eat some breakfast you must hungry. After breakfast we'll see Dumbledore." She said quickly changing the subject.

James sat down and they ate in silence. When they finished they cleaned up and walked out of the room and headed to the headmasters statue. James mumbled the password and they quickly leaped on the revolving stairs. In no time at all they reached the door and James knocked on it three times, then they heard the words "Please come in". When they opened the door Dumbledore was sitting in his chair almost like he had been waiting for them for quite some time.

"Ah, I've been expecting you two. Please sit down" Dumbledore said motioning the chairs in front of his desk.

"We brought you the plans for the ball." Lily said handing the folder to the headmaster.

"Ah, very good, I expect everything will go to plan." He said with the twinkle in his eye sparkling at both James and Lily.

"We hope so, professor." James said looking at Lily. Lily just smiled back to him.

" You both know that you have to make the speeches and open the night with a dance." Dumbledore said the twinkle getting bigger.

"Yes sir, we know all that, we even wrote down what we are saying." James said with a satisfied grin on his face.

"Yes well, everything looks in order then. Well done you two, well done. You may now leave but Miss Evans, can you stay behind for a moment?" The headmaster said looking at her, she just nodded her head. James got up and told Lily that e would wait outside for her, she nodded again and James left and then all Lily heard was the closing of the door behind James.

"Lily, my dear. I've heard that you have planned to stay here for the Christmas Break." Dumbledore started off with the twinkle in his eye growing smaller. Lily just nodded.

"Why don't you want to go home?"

"Because, because I don't want to. Because when I go home, the moment that I step foot into that house I will become my fathers personal slave again, and I don't think that 's how I want to spend my Christmas holidays. Christmas is a time of peace and giving and love and I know that of I go home I will not get that. But I know that if I'm here I will be at peace and will be happy." Lily said her voice starting to get louder.

"It's ok, I wasn't going to make you go home but I just don't want your last year here being cooped up in a castle all Christmas. Oh and if anyone asks you to stay at their place please don't refuse them straight away unless your sure." He said calmly, "You may leave now."

"Ok, thank-you sir." Lily said and got up off her chair and walked out of the office. She walked strait past James at the bottom of the stairs and kept walking fast.

"Hey, what did he say?" James asked trying to catch up to Lilly.

"Oh, nothing." Lily said not stopping and kept walking fast.

"Lily, Lily, stop please!" James said. But she just kept walking. So in the end he just ran ahead of her and just kept running until he got to the heads dorm and stood in the lounge just waiting for Lily to come through the portrait at top speed.

After about 5 minutes of waiting by the portrait, just as James had predicted Lily came walking through the portrait at a quite a fast pace. He quickly grabbed her wrist before she could run up the stairs to her room.

She felt a tug on her arm and tried to pull away but didn't succeed and then she realised what was holding her back-James.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked in a pissed off distracted voice.

"Trying to figure out what's wrong with you." He said pulling her over to the couch so she could sit and talk to him.

"Nothings wrong" Lily said quite aggressively.

"Oh no, your not getting out of it that easily. Something is definitely up; you're almost on the verge of tears. Lily you can tell me, I'm your friend aren't I?" James asked looking straight at Lily. He could definitely see that she was trying to avoid his eyes.

"Yes, of course you are." She said starting to look James in the eye.

"Well then, please tell me." James asked almost pleading.

"Fine." She said feeling defeated, "Well you know that at home it is really bad." She started to say and James nodded in agreement, "And that I only go home when I have to and other times I go to one of my friends place." He nodded again, " Well all of them are busy for the holidays and can't take me home with them. So I was going to stay here at Hogwarts instead of going home." She said rather sadly.

"So what did Dumbledore say to make you so…angry?"

"He said, that because it's my last year here, he didn't want me to stay cooped up in the castle all holidays. And that if an offer comes my way to go, I shouldn't reject it too quickly." Lily finished feeling a little better that she got it off her chest.

"Well, actually I had a feeling that you staying here for the holidays. But I didn't have all the facts but now that I do I was going to ask you if you would like to come to my house for the holidays?" James said sort of embarrassed, "Nothing like we're a couple or anything just to get you out of the castle." He added quickly.

Lily was surprised at that. She thought that he was going to ask her out again. She wasn't sure what to say. She was debating with herself for a couple of minutes before she realised that it would be good to get out of the castle. She finally spoke up and said "James, thank-you for your very generous offer. I would like very much to go to your house for the holidays. But on a 'friends' term basis only." Lily said smiling and then added, "only if its ok with your folks."

"Yes, its fine with my parents." James said relived, "Oh and Lily, just to be formal, would you like to go to the Ball with me as your date?"

Lily had a little giggle and then said " Yes James, I would love to go to the Ball with you."

"Alrighty then. I'll see you down here at 7:30pm sharp." He said happily.

"Oh, I'm getting ready with the girls in their dorms."

"That's ok, then I'll get ready with the guys and see you in the common room with Sirius and Remus at 7:30 sharp."

"It's a date then." She said smiling, "Goodnight James."

She got up and walked to her room.

"Goodnight Lily." James replied happy and watched her walk up the stairs.

**Chapter 3** Hogsmede

It was Wednesday, the day for last minute shopping and supplies for Christmas and the Ball at Hogsmede.

Lily met her friends and found an empty carriage. They were talking about there up coming holidays and their outfits for the ball.

"So Lily, do you know what colour dress you want?" Yazmin asked, the groups goo-roo shopper and out-fit co-ordinater.

"Well, I was thinking something slim-line. In colour-wise I was thinking white or a lilac." Lily finished smiling with satisfaction.

"Good choice, good choice. I think if we o to that dress shop with the make-up and stuff like that in it we should be able to find all we need. What's the name of it? You know, the one across the road from 'The 3 Broomsticks'." The girls just shrugged their shoulders and had a blank look on their faces. "Well it doesn't matter."

The girls just talked about the ball and what they're wearing and of course their dates.

"So Yazmin, Bekka, Elissa, who may I ask are you going with to the ball?" Lily asked.

"Well, I'm going with Remus. He is so cute, when he asked me he was blushing the whole time and.." Bekka said but was interrupted by Elissa.

"I'm going with Sirius. He asked me ages ago when it was first announced." Elissa said quite pleased with the fact that she was going with him and that all the other girls will be so jealous.

"Who are you going with Yazmin?" Lily asked, wondering why she hadn't spoken up earlier.

"Actually, I'm going with Brad Trumanz from Ravenclaw. We've been dating for the past couple of weeks." Yazmin said without looking at the girls.

"What! When did this happen? You've been dating my cousin and you didn't tell any of us?" Bekka shouted.

"I'm sorry. I knew I should've said something but we thought that we should wait a while, and then we sort of forgot." Yazmin said feeling a little embarrassed, "I'm sorry you guys I didn't mean for it to get out of hand."

"It's ok. I'm sorry too; I shouldn't have shouted like that, it was a huge shock. I mean he's my cousin and we're pretty close. Ew you're dating my cus." Bekka said smiling.

"Now it's your turn lily Evans. Thought you were getting out if it that easily did you? Who are going with?" Elissa asked quickly changing the subject. The girls all looked up and were looking at her.

"Well actually I'm going with James." Lily said softly.

"What! As in James Potter? I thought you hated each other?" Yazmin asked shocked.

"I never said I hated him. He just pissed me off…a lot." Lily said defensively, "Oh, is it ok if I get dressed with you guys in your dorm?"

"Yeah, of course." Bekka said still shocked, as the rest of the girls were.

And with that the girls just talked about stuff that girls talk about. While in another cartridge not to far away the Marauders were talking about the ball as well.

"So who is everyone taking to the ball?" James asked excitedly.

"I'm asked Bekka to go with me and she accepted. It must be my wolfish magnitude." Remus said smiling.

"Magnitude, what magnitude? Haven't you herd that dogs have to highest rate of magnitisium. That's why I asked Elissa just after the announcement was made." Sirius said rather proud of himself.

"Well I asked Lily to go with me and she accepted, so who here has the best or should I say the highest rate of magnitude? That's not all, Lily is coming to my place or he holidays." James said with a huge grin on his face.

"Well I must say Prongs, you sure have out done yourself this time." Sirius said patting James back.

"Tank-you, thank-you. I'm hoping this time that I'll show Lily the real James Potter and not the prick she thinks I am. I'll be in my own surroundings, so that has gotta help too." James said with the grin growing larger.

"Congratulations Prongs. I really hope you don't stuff this up, 'cause this is really your last chance." Remus said wisely.

"Yeah I know. Hey guys can I get dressed in your dorm?" The boys nodded on agreement, "Where's Peter? How come he didn't come?"

"He's got a really bad cold and is in the hospital wing so he doesn't spread it." Remus said.

"Oh ok. I'll go see him when we get back." James said.

And the guys talked about guy stuff until they got to Hogsmede to do their shopping. When all the carriages got to Hogsmede Lily and her friends went straight to that shop they had talked about earlier. They guys however went straight to 'The 3 Broomsticks' for butterbeers.

"Ok Lily, you are now in the world of Yazmin. Whatever I say goes." Yazmin said walking around the shop and picking dresses of the racks for Lily, "Now go into that change room and try these on." Lily did as she was told. She found a white coloured one in the pile and tried it on first. Se came out of the room and all 3 girls mouths were hanging open.

"Oh my God Lily. That looks stunning! You are so buying that one." Yazmin said and the other girls nodded. So Lily went back into the room and got changed into her normal clothes. They got some make-up and hair pieces and went to the cashier and bought those things.

After they had had a look around Hogsmede and got last minutes Christmas presents they went to 'The 3 Broomsticks' and Elissa shouted the girls a butterbeer and they sat down in a booth and drank the drinks.

Lily was watching the time because it was the getting close to leaving time and she had to leave earlier to make sure everyone got on a carridge. Before she left she had to tell her friends what she was doing for the holidays.

"Hey guys, I have to go soon and I have to tell you something." Lily said, voice starting to tremble.

"Yeah sure, go ahead" Bekka said with intrigue.

"Well, you know that all of you are doing something for Christmas and that's why I couldn't come over." The girls nodded in agreement, "And that I can't go home. Well, James asked me to go to his place for the holidays." Lily stopped briefly before anyone could say something she finished with, "Besides Dumbledore said that if an offer came my way to take it because he said he didn't want me to stay in the castle, especially around Christmas and it's my last year." She finished her speech to find 3 shocked faces staring blankly at her. After a couple of moments Yazmin said-

"Do you think that is a good idea, honey?"

"Yes I do. James and I get on quite well and I think it will be fun."

"Well you know that we support all your decisions but I just know about this one." Bekka said.

"Well think about it, 'cause I am going. I have to go now to start packing the students into the cartridges. I'll meet you guys soon." Lily said and got up and walked out.

**_Hey ppl! I put up the first 3 chaps coz the first r kinda boring. Lol hope u like, r n r, Twitty Chick_**


	2. The Christmas Ball

**Chapter 4 ** The Christmas Ball

It was finally the day of the Christmas Ball, all the castle was buzzing with Christmas cheer. All the lessons had been cancelled for the day so that the students that were going could get ready.

Lily woke up late Friday morning. She ran down the stairs and ordered breakfast in the heads room and waited on the couch for it. James came slowly down the stairs and saw Lily waiting on the couch.

"Good morning. Looking forward to leaving tomorrow?" James asked sitting down in the armchair.

"Yes I am. Oh and I ordered breakfast up here 'cause we've already missed it."

"Oh good, good." James replied licking his lips.

When the breakfast trays appeared on the table they quickly started eating. They ate in silence until they had finished. While they were eating James kept looking at Lily while she ate just thinking of how pretty she looked. When she had finished she said

"I'm going to go now. I'll see you at 7:30 in the common room don't be late." She said and broke James out of his train of thought.

"Don't worry I won't be."

And with that Lily ran up the stairs, got her stuff and went to the Gryffindor Common Room.

A couple of hours later Lily had her make-up on and her hair done. Her hair was in an up-style with curled strand framing her face. She only had a little make-up on but it was enough. The other girls had their hair down with bits of it curled as well and only a little make-up also.

One by one the girls were putting their dresses on and finishing the last bits so make sure their hair wouldn't come out or anything like that.

After Lily had left, James finished eating and cleaned up the breakfast stuff and took it to the kitchens. He came back to the dorm, got his stuff and walked to Gryffindor tower. When he got to his old dorm all of the boys were still sleeping. So he conjured up buckets of icy cold water and levitated them up above each their heads and with a flick of his wand the buckets tipped the water onto the beds where they were sleeping and then you heard a whole lots of guys screaming.

"Ahhh! James you FUCKING BASTARD! What you'd do that for?" Sirius asked jumping out of his bed.

"Good morning or should I say Good afternoon?" James said simply with a devilish grin on his face.

"Ah yes, Good morning to you too James buddy ol' pal." Remus said as he performed the drying spell on Sirius, Peter and himself.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked.

"Well today is Friday, all classes have been cancelled and do you know why?" James asked.

"No actually I don't. All I know is that I was able to sleep-in." Sirius said getting mad that he was woken up.

"Well tomorrow is Saturday and that's when we're going home and tonight is the Christmas Ball."

"Oh shit! I totally forgot. What time is it?" Sirius asked looking shocked.

"Well last time I looked it was about 1 o'clock in the afternoon. Oh, you've missed breakfast and lunch in that order so I brought you up some food." And with that said James conjured up a tray full of food for the 3 Marauders. They quickly realised how hungry the were and all started stuffing their faces.

"Aren't you having some James?" Remus asked a couple of minutes later realising that James wasn't eating.

"Nah, I had a late breakfast with Lily this morning." James said pleased with himself.

Remus and Sirius just nodded approvingly and just kept eating.

When they had finished eating James sent the food back to the kitchens and the boys started having showers and getting ready. When they had finally finished it was 7:15 so they just talked about what they had planned for the holidays. When it was 7:25 the boys decided it was time they should go down to the Common Room and wait for their dates.

When they got down there Peter left 'cause he was meeting his date at the Great Hall, the guys had only been waiting a few minutes before they heard foot steps coming from the 7th year girls stairs. Then Elissa walked down first and Sirius's eyes were bulging from his head.

"WOW, you look b-e-a-u-tiful." Sirius said trying to gain his voice.

"Oh, thank-you. You don't look so bad yourself." Elissa said smiling and took Sirius's arm and walked out of the Common Room.

Next girl to come down the stairs was Yazmin. She was in a bit of a rush 'cause she's late for meeting Brad down in the Great Hall but as she was speed walking out of the Common Room she said-

"Oh, you guys look really good. Lily and Bekka will be down in a minute." And closed the portrait behind her. James and Remus looked at each other blankly but before they realised Bekka and Lily were half way down the flight of stairs.

James started swaying and was just about to fall over from amazement, Remus grabbed his arm in mid-air.

"Thanks mate."

"No worries. That's what I'm here for."

And when both James and Remus looked up again Bekka and Lily had walked past the boys and was opening the portrait.

"Arn't you guys coming? We gonna be late. James and I have to open the ball so come on, pick up your feet." Lily aid.

The boys shook their heads in confusement and ran through the portrait before it closed.

When the boys got out of the portrait hole they took their dates by the arm and walked to the Great Hall where everyone was waiting for the Ball to officially start.

When they entered Remus and Bekks went to the dance floor to stand with Sirius and Elissa. James and Lily went to the front of the room to start their speeches.

"Thank-you all for attending, we appreciate it very much. Also Merry Christmas and have a wonderful holiday."

"Ah yes, now don't forget New Year's and New Year eve parties and what do we do at New Years Eve parties..." Lily stamped on James's foot with the heel of her shoe to stop him from saying what he was going to say, "...We stay home and celebrate New Years with pumpkin juice." James concluded rather glumly. Then all the students clapped and dumbledore stood up to silence them and said-

"Thank-you. Now would the head girl and boy please go to the dance floor and officially start off tonight with a dance."

James and Lily nodded and James took Lily's arm and took her to a spot on the floor and waited until the music to start, when it did they started dancing to a slow song. After a little while more couples joined in as well.

"You know James, you weren't supposed to say that. I hope that I didn't hurt you too much

When I stood on your foot." Lily asked later that night.

"I know. But you know me; I don't follow rules or protocol. And, yes, it did hurt very much." James said back to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you too much."

"It's ok."

Remus and Bekka and Sirius and Elissa were dancing and Remus and Sirius were looking at Lily and James.

"They look really comfortable together, don't they." Remus said smiling.

"Yeah they do. I really hope he doesn't stuff up these holidays. With ant luck they might come back holding hands and talking about wedding plans." Sirius replied blankly with a little hope shinning through his words.

"I hope your right. But I don't think that the wedding thing will happen." Elissa said sighing.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other blankly then at Elissa and Bekka not realising that both girls were listening. The rest of the night went smoothly with no problems. Remus, Sirius, Elissa and Bekka were talking about Lily and James and Lily and James were talking about what to do about the next ball and the Hogsmede trips.


	3. Meet the Potters

**Chapter 5** Meet the Potters'

When the Marauders and the Callipsos found an empty compartment they started talking about their holidays and about the ball last night.

"Oh James, did you tell Lily 'The Rules'?" Sirius asked.

"Oops, no not yet." James said just remembering.

"What rules would that be?" Lily asked getting nervous.

"Oh just the rules on 'Meeting the Potters' and 'How to act around the Potters'" Sirius replied quite smartly and sitting up straight.

"Ok Lily, Sirius is about 95 right." Lily gave a questionable look.

"Sooo, what are they?" Lily asked trying to get James to the point.

"Ok. Are you ready?" Lily nodded, "Ok, fine. 'The Rules for meeting the Potters' are –

1-You call my mum 'mum'.

2-When you meet my parents, shake my fathers hand and call him Mr Potter and give a slight nod to my mum.

3-After you do that say who you are and also tell them that you are Head Girl (if I haven't already done it) just so you look good.

4-Never walk around my house bare foot unless you want to get lecture from both of my parents.

5-If you wake-up in the night and want something go to my room and wake me up and we'll go together so that my folks don't think that your snoop.

6-Don't go to breakfast or dinner in your pj's.

7-……….um Sirius do you know what number '7' is?"

"Um, sorry mate. I know I've herd 'The Rules' so many times but was sure there wasn't a number '7'" Sirius said eyeing James curiously.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter. It will come to me. Lily did you get everything? Cause I can go over it again."

"No, no. I got everything but…" Lily was hesitating.

"But what?"

"But, you know you rule number 1, well I don't think I can call you mum 'mum.'"

"Oh, Lily I'm sorry. I totally forgot." James said sincerely.

"Its ok. Would I be able to call her something else?" Lily said with her eyes cast down to the ground.

"Well? I guess we could ask her."

"Please James it would mean a lot."

"Ok, no problem. I'll see what I can do."

"Thank-you"

The rest of the train ride was hosted by the local chitchat.

When the train-ride was over, they slowly got off and got their trunks. They were in a little circle on the platform saying their good-byes and wishing each other a Merry Christmas. Slowly the circle got smaller and smaller until there was only Lily, James and Sirius.

James spotted his parents and the three walked over. James said his hellos as well as Sirius. Before Lily said her piece, James whispered something into his mothers' ear. After he finished what he had said, Mrs. Potter looked at Lily and after a few moments she whispered something back into James's ear. When she finished James smiled from ear to ear and kissed his mum on the cheek. He walked back to Lily and said to her that she could call her Nikki. Lily smiled at this.

"James, are you going to introduce us?" Mr Potter said breaking the silence.

"Yes, of course. Mum, Dad, this is Lily Evans. She's Head Girl with me."

Lily starched out her arm and Mr Potter took it and Lily said-"Hello Mr Potter it's really nice to meet you."

"Thank-you. Its nice to meet you too." Lily smiled.

"Hello," She hesitates, "Nikki, I've heard a lot about you." And she nods her head slightly.

"Its nice to meet you too, Lily. Its nice to have you over for Christmas as well." Nikki smiled sweetly at her and she smiled back.

"It's getting late, shall we get into the car so we can get these kids home so they can unpack?" Mr Potter quickly intervenes.

"Yes certainly. Lets go." Nikki agrees with her husband and they turn around and start walking.

"Are you coming with us, Sirius?" James asked.

"Yes, but after dinner I have to shoot through. I've got stuff to do."

"Ok, no problem."

With that the three of them followed James's parents to the car.

They had a pleasant day and when James got to his house he gave Lily the Grand Tour. After the Grand Tour of James's 'Manchen'- because 'house' wasn't the right term- Lily's eyes were just about popping from her head in amazement.

"Wow" was all she could say abut the manchen after the tour. They were standing in the parlour after and Sirius came from the kitchen with a mouth full of food and said-

"Whatdoyathinklil?"

"Pardon?"

Sirius swallows his mouth full of food and Lily could see this bludge running down his neck.

"I said, what do you think Lil?"

"I think that it is very beautiful and that you should swallow smaller mouth fulls when you eat."

James slightly blushed at the first comment. Sirius caught that look and smiled at James. Lily didn't notice anything.

They all sat down for dinner, it was quite nice, and they had a small chitchat and talked about school and stuff like that.

After dinner James showed Lily her room, it was a couple of doors down from James's, they said good night and Lily went to bed thinking about what James's parents thought of her. On the other hand James went to bed thinking of Lily and what she thought so far and thinking about the holidays about how he was going to show her the real James and not the arrogant prick she thinks that he is.


	4. Rule Number 7

**hey guys! here's the next chapter hope u like it. now here's what u gotta do when u read it...review! plz, plz review.**

**Chapter 4 **Rule Number 7

During the night, Lily had quite a large scare. She heard foot steps down the hall from where she was sleeping. She thought nothing of it and went back to sleep. But when she heard the door to her room open and then close again she started to worry. Especially when something or someone got into the other side of her bed. Obviously they didn't notice Lily because it just got comfortable and through an arm over Lily. That was the last straw, she couldn't take it anymore so she screamed as high and as long as she could.

The figure was extremely shocked and turned the lamp on the bedside on and was also surprise to find a figure in the bed too. So it put a hand on Lily's mouth so she started squirming.

"Lily, Lily it's me, Sirius." He moved his face into the light. She stopped squirming and at that moment James kicked open the door with his wand at the ready to attack.

"James! What the hell is Lily doing here? And put that wand down." Sirius said while taking his hand off Lily's mouth. Lily got over her shock and slapped Sirius really hard on the cheek.

"Oh fuck Lily. What was that for?"

"For scaring the shit out of me, I almost had a heart attack. I should hex you from here to Tim-Buck-To, you know that!"

"Well how was I supposed to know you were in here, this is _my_ room!"

"James, please explain!"

"Oh well,…..um….oh that's right!"

Sirius and Lily looked at each other blankly.

"That was rule number 7! If Sirius comes into your room don't panic." James said as if there was nothing wrong.

"I'm sorry Sirius."

"For what?"

"I shouldn't hex you, I should hex him!"

"I'm sorry Lily, I really am."

"I could've used this information say, on the train when we were discussing the 'Meet the Potter Rules'. Trust this to be the most important."

"Lily I said I'm sorry. What do you want me to do for punishment?" James said starting to get nervous as to what Lily could to him.

Lily sat there contemplating on what she could do to him. Then all of a sudden she had the perfect plan or torture. She got off the bed and walked lazily over where her trunk is with a smile on her face. She opened her trunk lid and rummaged through it until she found what she was looking for.

She smiled devilishly and turned around to face James. Then she walked over to him and stood extremely close. She lifted up her arm and took off the cap of a very red lipstick, and wound in up so she can use it, then she said-

"James Potter. If I were you, I would start running out that door to get a head start because I am I very good runner and this lipstick once put onto your skin it is extremely hard to get off." She said very softly and smiled. James's hesitation grew and he turned around and started running, Lily scrunched up her face and bolted out of the room after him.

They ran up and down the house screaming and laughing while Lily was attacking him with the lipstick. After a little while of chasing each other they ended up in one of the living rooms with the door closed and Lily cornering James. When she started to approach with the lipstick at the ready James make a quick and unexpected lunge for Lily and grabbed the lipstick and pinned Lily to the floor. As James gazed into Lily's transfixing emerald eyes-

"Ahem" a voice came from the door, Lily and James stood up and brushed themselves off.

"What do you think you your doing? And at this time of the morning. James, I thought you were more mature than this." Nikki said eyeing the two suspiciously.

"Yes mum." James said trying to hide his smile.

"Sorry mum." Lily said suppressing a laugh. James gave Lily a puzzled look.

"That's alright. Just try to keep the noise to minimum." Mrs Potter said and walked out the room.

"Wellll I suppose we had better go back to the room." James said quietly.

"Yeah, you go first." Lily said and followed James out the door hitting his arse on the way out.

"You hit me arse!" James said and smiled at this.

"Yeah." Lily replied smiling sweetly.

"Why?"

"Because you look so cute in those boxers. Somehow they seem very familiar." Lily said giggling at James who was going red in the face as he looked down at his boxers that had purple ponies with pink polka dots on them.

"Sure, you just like me."

"No I just like you six pack o and maybe you biceps and defiantly your boxers."

"I knew it! You like me." James yelled.

"Shut-up. As I said before, I only like your 6 pack and biceps and boxers."

"Now about my bed?" Lily said pointing to the room.

As they got to Sirius's room they saw him sprawled on the bed like a starfish snoring.

"Oh great here we go." James said rolling his eyes and saw Lily poking Sirius with his wand.

"Um, is it still alive?" Lily said cautiously looking at Sirius.

"Yes he is but that wont work…you see, Sirius is a very heavy sleeper." James said.

"Eeww he drools!" Lily exclaimed moving back to where James is standing.

"Well can I have another room?" Lily said to James who was on the floor in hysterics over the fact Lily found Sirius drooling.

"Oh yeah about that. See my parents being Aurors and it being Christmas they have a lot of parties, so everywhere else is full." James said controlling himself from laughing again.

"Really? Well I can think of one."

"Really? And what one would that be?" James looked curiously as Lily ran out of the room and down the hall a little way to James's room.

"Oh no." James said and went after Lily. But found the door locked.

"God Potter you are such a slob!" Lily yelled through the door. She stood looking around at the mess on the floor, actually she didn't know if there was a floor because she sure as heck couldn't see it.

"Come on Lils let me in." James pleaded with her.

"No, bugger off!" Lily said smiling to herself.

"Don't you dare interfere with my habitatual dwelling." James said and started to bash against the door. After an hour of this James mumbled under his breath and went to go get Sirius.

"Yuk, I drooled!" Sirius said as he got up.

"Come help me break down my door." James said and the two guys started to bash against the door. Lily who was on the other side of the door was giggling to herself and waited for a few seconds when the boys came screaming at the door. She opened it before they hit it and the guys flew right in. They stopped just before they hit the wall.

"Oh my God." Sirius said before breaking down on the floor in hysterics as he looked around the room.

James also looked around. "Why me?" He said throwing his arms up in the hair. Mrs Potter came running in and looked around the room in amazement.

"James, wow, how did you manage this one?" Mrs Potter said bewildered at the site.

"It wasn't me." James said who was on he verge of tears.

"Stop crying!" Mr Potter said looking in at the room and walked off laughing his head off.

"Who did it?" Mrs Potter said trying to suppress her laughter.

"Lily." James said scowling at his mother.

"Don't scowl at me. How did you get him to do it?" Mrs Potter questioned.

"I find that I can be very persuasive." Lily said holding up the lipstick. James started to back away.

"No, no you wouldn't?"

"Wouldn't I?"

"I like you. I like you a lot. Lets talk, later though because I have some work to do." Mrs Potter said and looked around the pink and purple walls, and walked out.

"Why pink and purple? Why not maroon and gold or something that a guy can live in?" James said sitting on his neatly made bed.

"Because I figured with me staying for a while, I wanted to feel at home." Lily said. James felt his mouth drop.

"You're only staying for the holidays."

"Yeah, but I think I might be visiting a bit." Lily answered smiling

"Why?" James asked. Lily looked at Sirius who was behind James. He looked like a goof because he had a smile that literally stretched from ear to ear. He was pointing to James and then her and making a love heart with his fingers. Lily glared at him and made a slitting throat action, which stopped Sirius's antics immediately.

"Because, I like your mum. She has the right attitude." She said smiling.

"Oh anyway where did you get the idea for the colours?" James asked.

"I have my ways." Lily said smiling to herself. James looked down and said- "God not the ponies."

"Well I mean what guy wears, owns or bloody buys pink and purple pony boxers."

"I swear they're not mine. Padfoot I mean Sirius gave them to me." James said pointing at Sirius.

"And where may I ask did you get them from?"

"I stole 'em" Sirius said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"From whoo?" Lily said raising an eyebrow

"You" he said very quietly with the word guilty written all over his face.

"What! I've been looking for those for 3 years but that's not the point. How did you end up with these?" Lily said holding up a book that had 'Journal' written on it and a pair of underwear.

"I stole them too." Sirius said guiltily.

"When?" Lily said going red cause they were her belongings.

"Yesterday." Sirius said, "I'm outta here she's going to blow." Sirius finished and ran out of the room.

"James, I thought that you were more mature tan this." Lily said mimicking Mrs Potter's voice from a couple of hours ago. "Mature my arse." Lily said in her normal voice hitting her bum.

"You can talk." James said and lunged or Lily.

"Yeah whatever…stop…please stop!" Lily said starting to back away as James advanced to give Lily a major tickle torture session.

**hey, hey again hope u liked it, please review cause i love when i get them plz.**


	5. Mistletoe Misfortune and Belonging to Li...

**Chapter5** Mistletoe Misfortune and Belonging to Lily Evans

Christmas Eve came very quickly. James, Lily and sometimes Sirius but mostly James and Lily had heaps of fun doing stuff like-snowball fights, lip-stick fights (much to James's distress), T.V remote fights(according to James 'Witch Weekly' was a stupid programme which didn't deserve a spot on prime time television 'cause it doesn't have enough drama as 'Quidditch Quakes' which according to Lily was like the 'Bold and the Beautiful') and last but not least the occasional food fight in Sirius's room.

On Christmas Eve Lily was happily wrapping presents to put under the tree in 'her' room. (Which was actually their room 'cause James and Lily have spilt the room up for the duration of the holidays because Sirius has his own room for a reason; neither Lily nor James couldn't stand Sirius's snoring habits.)

Sirius and James trudged in with extremely muddy boots and when Lily realised this, she got up and screamed

"GET OUT! GET OUT! You'll ruin the carpet!"

"What do you mean we'll ruin the carpet?" Sirius asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"If you guys haven't noticed, your boots are covered in shit a.k.a mud!" She said getting rather mad.

At that moment Nikki comes into the room and asked

"Lily? What's going on? James, Sirius why do you have mud all over the floor and your boots?" she said starting to raise her voice.

James and Sirius looked at the tracks that they had made and said in unison "oops."

"Don't 'oops' me sir's, you walk straight back the way you came and take those boots off and clean up all this mess using these," she said raising two toothbrushes, " and if you miss a spot, Lily will get out the lipstick again," With that said Nikki turned around and walked slowly back into the direction of the kitchen with a smile on her face.

The boys did as they were told and it took them 3 hours to clean it up with the toothbrushes. In that time Lily had gotten all her wrapping done and put it under the Christmas tree in the main living room, after that she sat down on the couch in that room and started reading her book. When James and Sirius finished they came to Lily and flopped themselves on the armchairs beside the couch.

"We're finally finished! Lil, did you want to check it?" Sirius asked.

"No. I believe that both of you finished it properly," she replied without looking up from her book.

"Really, why do you believe it?" James asked putting his 2 cents into the conversation.

"Because, I don't think that you would like to be attacked with the lipstick again, considering how hard it was to get it of you last time, James," she replied lifting her eyes off the page.

"Yep, I do think you have a point there. You know it still hurts from all that scrubbing on my skin?" James replied rubbing his arms.

"I thought that I might have," she said putting her eyes back on the page.

James and Sirius fell asleep about 5 minutes after that and Lily kept reading. When that clock chimed 9 o'clock she put down her book and tried to wake up James, but didn't seem to work so she lent down beside his ear and whispered

"James, James wake-up," but nothing happened, she rolled her eyes and transfigured a pen that was on the coffee table into a mini foghorn and pressed the button into his ear.

James suddenly lifted himself up from a sleeping position so fast that even Lily got a fright and fell backward.

"I didn't do it, I swear!"

"What didn't you do, James? Do you have a guilty conscience?"

"What? Nooo!"

"Good."

After that she turned around to Sirius and did the same thing. Sirius reacted much the same way except that he had a lot more swearing in between his words.

Lily raised her eyebrow suspiciously at the two guys in front of her and said-"Are you sure that there isn't anything you two want to tell me?" they shook their heads. "Ok, well that was scary, anyway, its 9 o'clock and tomorrow is Christmas, so we better get to bed."

They boys nodded and they all slowly walked to their rooms and quickly fell fast asleep.

In the morning when Lily woke up, it took her a couple of minutes before she realised that it was Christmas. So she woke up James and that naturally took acouple of minutes and it also took him a few minutes to relised it was Christmas but before he did he saw something green on the ceiling, and he said-

"Lily, whats that up there?" he said pointing to the roof. Lily looked up and saw a whole lot of mistletoe. Lily looked back to James and saw a slight grin on his face. Then Lily screamed out "SIRIUS!"

And in aout 10 seconds later Siruis had appeared in the doorway.

"What is this?" She said to him and pointing to the green plant multiplying on the ceiling.

"Well, Lils that is mistletoe."

"I know that. I mean what is it doing here? I hope this isnt one of the Marauders imfamous pranks."

"Suprising no. It is the first part of my Christmas present...to me!"

"What?"

"What I mean is that my Christmas wish is to see you two together. And sice that you werent doing anything to help the process I thought that I would put my two cents into the mission, because lets be honest it is a mission."

"Yeah, whatever. So what do we have to do to make it go away?"

"Well, you have to do what everyone does under mistletoe...kiss." Sirius replied, as if it was the most obivious thing in the world. Sirius also had a smile creeping onto his face. After that was said, James stood up from his bed and walked over to Lily and said

"It won't go away until you kiss me."

"Ok. Fine. I'll kiss you."

Then before she could say anything else, James's strong arms wrapped around her and his lips met hers. Lily was very reluctent at first but almost instently melted at his touch and returned the kiss. After a few seconds later they broke apart, James with a huge grin on his face and Lily had a pink tinge starting to appear on her cheeks. Then the mistletoe disappeared and the three of them walked down to the main living room where the Potters and a couple of the adults who were staying there were.

They walked into the room and everyone shouted 'Merry Christmas'. Lily, James and Sirius replied with the same expression and sat on the floor and started to unwrap the presents they had recieved.

Half an hour had passed and they reached the presents that said

To James From Lily.

To Sirius From Lily.

To Lily From James.

To Lily From Sirius.

Lily opened her presents first. The boys watched intently as she ripped the paper of Sirius's present. When she opened the box there was a pair of golden drop earrings with little emeralds in it. Lily smiled brightly and kissed Sirius on the cheek and gave him a hug.

"Thank-you Sirius. They're so beautiful."

"Your welcome Lils."

The next present was James's. When she opened the box her mouth fell. James was watching and saw her mouth fall.

"Lily, is everything alright?"

"Huh, oh yes. It's just so beautiful."

Inside the box she had found a gold braclet with lilly flowers all around it. James let out a sigh of relief.

"Do you like it?"

"Absolutely. It's so pretty." She said and gave James a kiss and a huge as well. "Thank-you. This has been the best Christmas ever."

"Your welcome." James said smiling.

"ooo now you have to open my presents." she said looking at both the guys. James and Sirius looked egarly at each other and went searching amoungst the paper searching for their presents from Lily. Once they had found it they opened it very quickly and looked in astonishment at what they saw.

Both James and Siruis got a serling silver mens braclet with a charm on it. Sirius has a dog charm and James had a stag charm. The boys widened their eyes in amazment and the first question that popped into their heads was 'does she know?'

"Umm...Lily, how did you know what animal to get us?" James asked worry growing in his voice.

"Oh that was easy. I just asked Remus what animal wa your favourite. He said that a stag for you and s dog for Sirius. Why is there something wrong?"

After Lily had said that the boys let out a sigh of relief.

"No, No nothing's wrong, we love them" Sirius said.

"Oh that's great, can you put them on, i wasnt sure if they would fit you or not."

"Oh yep sure."

James and Siruis put their braclets on and it fit them perfectly. They both hugged Lily and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

After all the presents were shared-Lily gave Mrs Potter a simple gold chain with the letter 'N' on it and gave Mr Potter a box of cuban cigars, because Nikki said that he liked those ones.-all the guests had a roat luch and sat around talking to each other visting their reletives etc.

Lily, James and Sirius was the last ones to go to bed. Once Lily put her head on the pillow she went straight to sleep. however James was in Sirius's room talking about the days to come and then back to school and then studying for the NEWTs.

Until they got onto the subject of the braclets and that they were very nice and that it was lovely of Lily to do that, but when Sirius couldnt get it off he examined it more closely and he started to really freak out.

"Umm...James, does your braclet come off?" Sirius asked starting to get really worried. James tried to undo the buckle but it didnt work.

"Sorry Padfoot mine doesnt come off either. Do you think we broke it?"

Sirius was looking at the braclet when he saw some markings on it. When he looked closer it read:

_Property of Lily Evans_

was scrolled on the inside.

Siruis had a horrified look on his face.

"Oh no. Oh no. This cant be happening!"

"What! What is it Padfoot?"

"Look, look it says 'Property of Lily Evans'. Thatt's why i think we can't get it off.'

James looked at Sirius with the same look that Sirius had on his face and they both got up and ran into Lily's room.

"LILY" Sirius yelled in her ear to wake her up.

"Arrhhh! Stop, please, stop!" Lily yelled sitting up straight in her bed.

"Lily are you ok? Did you have a nightmare?" James asked.

"What? Oh no, no. I'm fine really. What do you guys wake me up for?"

"Well" Sirius started of. "We would like to ask you about our bracelets that you gave us."

"What is it that you need to know?"Lily said with a smile creeping onto her face.

"Why can we not take them off?"

"Oh, well that was easy! I charmed them so you can't take them off. And before you ask, Sirius, you will not be able to come off because there is no counter curse. Sooo i guess that you belong to me." She said grining like a little kid on Christmas.

"Oh, dont you worry, i'll find a reverse for it. Dont you worry, if its the last thing i do i will get it off."

"Well until that time, i wouldnt rub me the wrong way, unless you want that there braclet to show the inscription all over Hogwarts." Lily said, her grin getting larger.

After that Sirius stomped out if the room and back into his room slamming the door behind him. James went to change into his pj's and went to bed thinking that it might be a bad thing belonging to Lily. Lily went back to sleep almost immediatly wondering when it may be apropriorte to tell them meaning both the Callipso's and the Marauders the truth.

**Hey guys and gurls, hope u liked this chappie! Ok just for a bit of info the bracelets wont come up for a little while because well i dont exactly know why but thats how it is. The next chapteris short and sincere hope u dont mind. well better go and dont forget to REVIEW!**


	6. A flashback to remember

Chapter 7- **A Flashback to Remember**

**Hey everyone! Here's another chapter up abd i will post the next one as soon as i type it. And i will for-warn you that this one is a little sapy.**

For the rest of the holidays Sirius spent most of his time in the Potter's library or in his room trying to undo the braclet that Lily gave him for Christmas, or if he wasn't doing that he'd be eating or flying on his broom to clear his head about the braclets.

Lily however spent alot of time with James or Nikki. Nikki and Lily really got along from the first time they met and when James and Sirius truged through the house with muddy boots the two just talked even more. Lily felt comfortable with Nikki, she made Lily feel like her family didn't exsist and her mum wasn't killed. To Lily, Nikki felt like the next thing to a mother that she's had or even known. Lily's feelings toward James also grew a little to the point where she actually attmitted to herself in the mirror that she liked him..a little.

James on the other hand tried hard to convey to Lily the _real_ James Potter wasn't a prick, but it seemed to him that it wasn't working but every now and again there would be a smile from her or something that showed him that it was working. Every so often James would remeber the conversation that he had with his mum acouple of days after he came home.

**FLASHBACK**

James was walking down a hallway when his mum pulled him into a room.

"Mum? Is there something wrong?"

"James, can you answer me some questions truthfully for me please?"

"Sure, what about?"

"Lily."

"Oh, well. I'll tell answer what I can"

"Good. Why did you invite her home for the holidays?".

"Well. She hated the thought of going home because her dad and sister treat her badly. All of her friends weren't able to take her cause they were going on holidays and Dumbledore said that if a offer came her way to think about it; he didn't want her cooped up in a castle all Christmas holidays."

"Is there anything else?" Nikki raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah there is."

"What is it?"

"Well, i wanted her to come. I wanted to show her that i wasnt a jerk that she thought I am." He looked at the ground.

"Oh, James darling, she doesn't think your a jerk."

"How do you know?"

"Because of the way that she looks at you. And the fact that if she thought you were a jerk she propably would have liked to stay in the stuffy castle." Nikki said matter-of-factly.

"Wow, that was very straight to the point. So do you think she likes me?"

"yes, I do. And do you know what else. I really like her, and so does your father. If she doesn't have anywhere to go after you graduate or for the holidays or somewhere she can appararate to if she's introuble she is always welcome here. James, darling, don't ruin what you have with her and if it envolves into something bigger and better don't rush it. She needs to truely and completely trust someone before she tells all her problems, so be that peron james, be that person she can run to with all her problems."

James nodded to his mother and walked back out of the room still thinking about what his mum said to him.

**END FLASHBACK**

**hey, hope u liked it. Next chpater pretty ok. Oh and also i have got ideas for a sequal! yay! Anyway i just like to say plz REVEIW, because reviewing makes my day!**

****


	7. A wake up call

Chapter 8- **A Wake up call.**

**hey guys, hoped you liked my last chapter and i must say that im very clever in putting two chappies up today, claps for me! anyway enjoy.**

When Lily woke up she smiled to herself and stretched, but then realised that she was going back to hogwarts, going back home. When Nikki told her that she was welcome back anytime and that she could come here when she graduates, Lily was thrilled and took up the offer straight away. Lily was happy that she had somewhere to go after hogwarts, she loved Nikki so much and thought of her as the mother she never really had.

She sadly packed her trunk and got dressed and when she walked out of the room she woke James up and told hi that they were leaving at 10:30. After she did that she went to Sirius's roomand blew the foghorn in his ear to get him up and told hin the same thing that she told James five minutes ago.

She trudged down the stairs to the kitchen and said good morning to Nikki. She sat down at the table and started eating her cereal.

"What's wrong, honey? You look so grim" Nikki said to her after seeing the sad look on Lily's face.

"Its just that i'm going back to Hogwarts today and i dont want to leave here, its so beautiful."

"Don't worry. You'll be back soon enough. Is ther any other reason why your not looking forward to going back?"

_Damn how does she know when something else is bugging me. I hate it when she does that! I might aswell tell 'cause i'll feel guilty if I don't._ Thought Lily while munhing on her cereal.

"Well yes. There is. You see its James. At school he's all crawling for attention and being a prat to me and my friends and other people. That's why I wasn't 100 sure whether to come or not. But when he was here and everything he was acting himself. That's the James that I like, not the one that acts like a idiot."

"Arh, I see."

"You see what?"

"Well all I mean is that you should tell him the way I feel and then mabye he won't be such a 'prat'. Cause all I've bee hearing hearing is-'Lily this, and Lily that and why doesn't she like me?' and so on and so on. I'll tell you something, its really giving me the shits!" Lily giggled at that and nodded to Nikki and said

"Thank-you"

"No worries" Nikki smiled back to Lily

James and Sirius both met each other at the bottom of the stairs after packing their trunks and getting ready

"So how'd she wake you up, Prongs?" Sirius asked still rubbing his ears from the ringing from Lily's foghorn.

"She just shook me awake. WHY?"

"Oh, nothing, just that she put the fog horn up to my ear again. I can still here it ringing."

James chuckled at that and said-

"Well it does take quite awhile to wake you up Padfoot. She just found a quicker way to do it."

The both stopped abruptly and heard Lily saying something and was just about to walk in when Lily said something about James. They stepped back acouple od paces so they could still listen to what was happening. Then when Nikki said her bit about Lily this and Lily that James's mouth dropped to the floor and said

"I do not!" Sirius patted James on the shoulder and said

"yeah mate you do"

"Really?"

"Yes. And as your mum said, I belive its giving everybody the shits, everybody including the house elves."

"No. I don't talk about her that much, do I"

"Yes! You do. So face the facts."

"Oh sorry mate, i didn't realise."

"Obviously."

At that moment Nikki got up from her chaair and walked out of the kitchen and smiled at the boys and walked away.

"How can she do that?"

"I have no idea."

After having that said the boys walked in and sat themselves across from Lily.

"Good morning Lilikins. How are your ears?"

"Good morning Sirius, James, my ears are quite fine. How are yours?"

"Well the Ringings died down so I can't complain."

After that the boys started eating breakfast. Siruis was thinking about, well, food. James was thinking about, well food and how's he going to talk to Lily. And Lily, well she thinking about what she was going to tell James and _not_ food.

They all ate in silence.

**hey again, hope u like it. i'll update um...whenevaer i can but i'll wait till i get some reveiws anyway the next couple of chapters are going to sort of tell you the basis of the story. anyway last message from me...REVIEW!**


	8. A figure of speech

**Chapter 9** A Figure of Speech

An hour later Mr Potter walked into the kitchen to the 3 teenagers sitting at the kitchen table. Sirius was thinking about food, as you would, James well isn't it obvious what he was thinking about ( it had red hair and emerald green eyes ). Lily, well she was thinking about her end of year exams and how she was going to find time to study for them. As you can see they did change what they were thinking about, except for Sirius.

"Are we ready to do now chaps?" The three teenagers snapped quickly out of their day dreams and Lily said,

"I'm not a chap!"

"Sorry, chapette?"

"I'm not a chap either" Sirius said pouting.

"No, Sirius. You're an idiot. It's a figure of speech" Lily answered rolling her eyes.

"What's a figure of speech?"

"Well, if you paid more attention in muggle studies mabye you'd know."

Sirius pondered on this statement for acouple of moments before exclaiming-

"I don't even take muggle studies!" he said in a crying voice.

"See Sirius, that is why you don't know." James said matter-of-factly.

"Well, are we going or not?" Mr Potter said before James and Sirius had a rowl.

"Going sounds like a good idea. Let's go." Lily said standing up. James, Sirius and Mr Potter left the kitchen after Lily and went to the car where Nikki was waiting ever so calmly.

The house-elves came to bid them farewell. Then Lily shouted-

"If you find Sirius's brain, send it to Hogwarts!"

"Try looking in an old pizza box or under the bed" shouted Nikki.

"Or in an old shoe. Or maybe in the closet with the skeletons in it!" Lily shouted again.

"What is with those two?" Sirius asked James.

"I think it's a mother daughter thing." James answered shrugging his shoulders.

"Does she even have a mother?" Sirius said curiously.

"Well if she didn't have one before, she sure has one now" James said.

"I just had a thought you and Lily aren't brotherr and sister." Sirius said.

"Oh my God you had a thought!" James screamed.

"But you and Lily aren't brother and sister!" Sirius yelled in all serious.

"I know! It's a figure of speech!" James yelled back to Sirius.

"Ok! That's enough you two! Stop shouting, you'll start actracting unwanted attention to yourselves. Now get in the car, right NOW!" Nikki shouted to the boys. They did as they were told straight away.

A couple of minutes passed by and Sirius spoke up and said-

"Lily, what is a figure of speech?"

"Ok Sirius. What I'm about to tell you is what we call a figure of speech. Are you ready?", Sirius nodded, "Ok, James and you are like brothers."

"WHAT! But there no shred of evidence what-so-ever in our family tree. Look, we don't even look like each other." Sirius grabed James's face and put it aside his own.

"Sirius, I've had enough. When we get to school we are going to go to Professor Malcom the muggle studies teacher to tell you what a 'figure of speech' is." Lily said irritation running through her voice.

There was silence in the car for the next 15 minutes until James spoke up-

"Dad, don't youy think that you're going a little too slow?"

"No son." Mr Potter answered simply.

"Really? 'Cause you're doing like 40 in a 100 zone." James exagerated.

"Your point?" Mr Potter asked.

"We would like to get to the train station today, not next year." Lily screamed

"Move over pops, let me take control." Sirius said jumping into the drivers seat, "Ok, don't care about mirrors. I'm in gear. Seat belts on. Invisibility. 1,2,3 we are go." Sirius said putting his foot down on the accelorator. James and Lily were thrown against the back of the seat.

"What are you trying to do? Kill us!" Lily yelled.

"I agree with Lily!" James screamed.

"I knew this wasn't a good idea!" Mr Potter yelled.

"Woohoo, this is great!" Nikki shouted, "It's just like a rollercoaster!"

"Nikki, honey, have you even been on a rollercoaster?" Mr Potter asked.

"No. But I'm sure this is what its like!"

"Nikki, stop incurroging him." Lily said.

"Oh sorry. Sirius slow down!"

"No can do mum, if my calculations are correct we'd ram straight into that pole."

"What pole? It all looks lie a blur." Lily said, "Mum, make him stooppp!"

The car suddenly stops. Everyone got flung foward and hit straight back into their seats, and they all heaved a sigh of relieve.

"We're here." Sirius said in a sing-song voice.

"Wow, you did get us here in half the time. Mabye you should drive more often" Mr Potter said.

"Noo" shouted Lily, James, Nikki and some uknown, but, familiar voice. They all looked around but saw no-one.

After they had said their goodbyes the got onto the train and went looking for their usual compartment, and found it occupied by Yazmin, Elissa and Bekka.

"There's something different about you." Bekka said.

"Well dah, she's standing next to James and they're not fighting" Elissa said.

"No it's not that. There's something else?" Bekka said raising her eye brow.

"It's her hair." Yazmin said pointing to Lily's hair which was usually very neat but was now messy. Then Yazmin pointed to James's hair which was usually messy but it was now flat. At that moment Sirius walked in and Yazmin pointed to Sirius's hair which was normally sort of messy but now it was very messy.

"What have you three been up to?" Yazmin said raising her eyebrow at them.

Then Bekka mumbled something along the lines of-

"She's not that type of girl"

"Is she?" Elissa finished of her sentence.

"No, she wouldn't. We're talking about James and Sirius here." Yazmin said still whispering.

"Good point" Bekka and Elissa said together.

"What have you three been up to?" Yazmin asked again.

"Sirius drove." Lily and James glumly said together.

"Oh, that explains it" the three girls said together.

"Explains what?" Remus said opening the compartment door.

"Oh it's just Lily's hair is messy, James's hair is flat and Sirius's hair is very messy and what happened to you?"Bekka said.

"Sirius drove."

"What, but you weren't even it the car!" Sirius said.

"That's not the point. I was _on_ the car."

"What part of the car?"

"The roof."

"Oh so that's what that thump was." James said.

"A huh."

"How'd you end up there?" Lily asked.

"Well, you were supposed to pick me up. I saw the car coming then I saw Mr Potter and Sirius change seats, then I thought I'd have to make a run for it. The next thing I know I was on the rof of the car."

"How'd you hold on with Sirius driving?" James asked.

"Hello. Roof racks and before you ask, I made my trunk smaller 'cause I thought somethng like this would happen."

"Ok. Next subject. Sooo, what did you guys do on the holidays?" Bekka asked.

Lily told them the story of what the three of them did on the holidays, by the time she had finished it was time of the prefect meeting.

After the prefect meeting it was just Lily and James left in the heads compartment to clean up the left over papers. While they were picking up the paper they both kept stealing glances at each other until they looked up at the same time, they held the gaze for a liitle while before-

"I gotta tell you something" they said simultaniously.

"Well ladies first."

"Ok," she took a deep breath, "Why are such a dickhead at school. Not just to me and my friends but to other people as well? I mean, at your house we had heaps of fun and didn't care about anything. That's the James I like."

"I'm sorry I'm such an idiot. I never realised I spoke about you that much." Lily gave a disgusted snort and said-

"You better believe it baby."

"Baby?"

The train suddenly shudders...

**Hope everyone likes this chapter. Ilike this part of the story cause its getting close to find out some valuable things. But anyway hope people don't mind me leaving a cliffie, o well. If you want to find out what happenes just review and I'll post da next chapter. Please REVIEW!**

**Keli**


	9. DEMENTOR! Baby?

**Hey everone sorry i've taken sooo long to update, i've had exams and stuff so i've been pretty busy so hope you enjoy this chappie.**

Chapter 10 **Dementor! Baby?**

"James, there's something out there." Lily said stepping back slowly.

"Baby?" James said with a dazed look over his face.

"Dementor!" Lily screamed pointing towards a shadow at the window.

"Baby?"

"NO DEMENTOR!"

"Baby?" James said again. Lily had had enough so she slapped James across the face and said "Snap out of it!"

James got a normal look back on his face and looked at Lily and said "Oh sorry I just had a day dream that consisted of you calling me baby."

"I just did." Lily replied rolling her eyes at him.

"Oh ok. Now that we got that over with, what were you screaming about?"

"Oh nothing. Just that there's a couple of dementor's outside." Lily said shrugging her shoulders.

"A, a, what?" James said, his voice starting to quiver.

"A DEMENTOR! I said it like 10 times already."

"Really, 10 times already? Wow, you must be getting tired of saying it."

"Yes I am. Now if you don't mind, I think we should do something about this problem."

"Oh right, umm, ok I've got it. We need to find all the 7th years and get the 6th years to get everyone else to the last train cart and we'll start to try and fight them off."

"Right ok that will work but how will we get the news to Dumbledore?" Lily asked.

"I'll make a portkey and you go tell Dumbledore, ok?" James asked looking Lily straight in the eye.

"Alright, I'll do it." She replied nodding her head.

James went and grabbed a piece of parchment from the floor and said the incantation. It turned blue and it faded back to its normal colour. James then handed it to Lily and said-

"Now just tap it with your wand and it will take you straight to Dumbledores' statue and tell him everything and try to get back here as soon as possible. And remember to take care."

"Ok, I will. Take care of yourself too. I won't be long, I promise." Lily gave James one final look and taped the parchment and she felt a pull at her navel and the next thing she knew she was standing in front of the Headmasters statue.

She looked at the statue and realised that she had forgot the password.

"Ok umm. Berti Botts Every Flavour Beans." Nothing happened

"Chocolate Frogs." Still nothing.

"Sherbet Lemon" still nothing. "Argh!" and she stamped her foot on the ground and the pain rebounded up her leg. "Oh damit! Ouch, stupid stone ground!" She stamped her foot on the ground again but harder this time. "Oh, fucking Whizz Fizzers! That really hurt!" Then she heard the statue move.

"Yes, yes, yes I knew it." So she ran onto the turning staircase and when it reached the door she slammed on it with her fist until she heard a familiar voice of an old wizard saying, "Enter." So that's what she did and ran into Dumbledore's office and said

"James! James! Oh my God, James!"

"Did you just say James' name affectionately?"

"I think not!" Lily said in a disgusted tone, "Professor I think you need your hearing checked."

"I think your right after what I just heard."

"Ok, right, whatever. Back to the reason why I'm here and everyone else isn't."

"Yes, that would be good, because I am a little bit curious."

So Lily told Dumbledore about everything that had happened on the train, except the confession bit before it actually happened. When she finished, it didn't take her long because it wasn't very long, Dumbledore just sat in his chair, undisturbed by the news.

"Well?"

"Well what, Miss Evans?"

"Well…what are you going to do?"

"What? Oh right, yes of course. Well, I guess we'll have to get there. Do you still have that portkey?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well because I'm going to apparate and you don't have your licence so you will have to use the portkey."

"Oh right, of course."

"Well shall we be off?"

"Yep sure. After you sir."

Then before she knew it her professor was gone so she thought then that it was her queue to leave also. So she got out the piece of parchment and taped it, it turned blue and faded again then she felt a familiar tug at her navel and appeared in the Hogwarts Express. She looked around her and saw Dumbledore attending t some familiar looking students then she saw James.

James was sitting against a wall with his head down. Lily ran and jumped over the students that Dumbledore was helping and ran to James.

The people that Lily hurdled over were Bekka, Elissa, Yazmin, Sirius and Remus. When she got to James she lifted his head up and looked into his eyes and saw a cut above his eyebrow and said

"Oh you poor thing, are you alright?"

"Oh hi. Thought you would never arrive."

"I promised I would come back and I did. Here let me fix that."

Yazmin, Bekka, Elissa, Sirius and Remus all saw what had just happened and were truly surprised. James had a piddly little cut above his eyebrow and they had broken ribs, arms and legs and had cuts over their faces and James, all he had was a stupid little cut! They couldn't believe it. And then all of a sudden they all shouted to her

"Hey! What about us?"

Lily totally ignored them all. She didn't even stop talking to James to hear them.

After Lily had finished fixing up James' cut above his eyebrow she asked

"Are you alright now? No more cuts or bruises?"

"Yes I'm fine, but, can you kiss it better?" he asked batting his eyelashes.

"What?"

"Oh don't worry 'bout it."

"What! How can you say that? You almost died!"

"Well not really. Those guys over there got it worse." He said pointing toward their friends.

"Oh it doesn't matter. As long as your ok."

James looked into Lily's eyes for a couple of moments and then he moved toward her face and kissed her with all he had to offer.

Sirius, Remus, Elissa, Bekka and Yazmin saw the whole thing and their mouths dropped.

"The passion." Elissa said dramatically.

"The power." Yazmin said also dramatically.

"The Romance." Bekka said heaving a sigh.

"It sickens me." Sirius said with a disgusted tone.

"It sickens me more." Remus said mimicking Sirius.

"It sickens us the most!" all the 3 girls said together.

**hey again hope you like this capter. Just wanted to say thank-you to all my reviewers that have been reviewing and sorry again for taking soo long. Please REVIEW!**

**keli**


	10. Common Sense

Chapter 11- **Common Sense**

It was a week later, all broken bones were fixed, cuts healed and classes had started. Lily and James had not talked to each other after their kiss that they shared. All their friends were starting to worry because it was some kiss and both Lily and James had hardly spoken to anyone and paid extremely good attention in their classes. Bekka, Elissa, Yazmin, Sirius and Remus all knew that something had to be done about it because their friends were turning into clock-working zombies.

So one night they all went to the Room of Requirement to 'discuss' their friends.

"Soo…anybody know what to do?" asked Yazmin. She was sitting on the couch with the other girls while Remus was sitting on the armchair and Sirius was pacing.

"Well for one, Padfoot could you please stop pacing, your making me really nervous." Remus asked. Sirius stopped at the sound of his name and said

"Uh, what? Oh sorry. I've just never seen James act like this before. It's really…"

"Disturbing." Finished Elissa. Sirius looked at here like he had just realised she was there. "What! Well it is!" she said defensively.

"I don't think you understand. This is James. He never goes quiet."

"No Sirius. I don't think you understand. Lily never goes quiet. Not even when her mum died or when her father came at her with a butchers knife, not even when…" Elissa started raising her voice, everyone's ears perked up after the butchers knife and when Elissa stood-up and started advancing toward Sirius Bekka and Yazmin stood-up and stopped her. The she realised what she had just said and she quickly lost the feeling in her legs and fell to the floor.

"Oh my God. What had I done? Lily is going to kill me." She started sobbing into Bekka's shirt.

"Shh, shh. Everything is going to be ok. Lily won't have to know because neither Sirius nor Remus are going to say anything. Are they?" Bekka said looking straight at the guys with daggers growing in her eyes, they quickly said

"No, no. Not at all." Remus said quickly.

"Not a sole." Sirius put in.

"See there's nothing to worry about." Elissa nodded into Bekka's shirt.

"Ok. So back to the task at hand." Yazmin said to break the silence.

"Yep, right, ok." Sirius said and started to pace again.

"Sirius I told you NOT to pace!" Remus said starting to get annoyed.

"Oh right. Sorry Moony."

A couple of minutes later Bekka clicked her fingers with a idea.

"Ok. I got it!"

"Well… what is it?" Remus asked.

"Oh right. Well what if we bring them here and locked them in here until they sort out their problem. Ok I know that it's old fashioned and everyone does it but I don't see anybody else thinking of anything else. And time is running out."

"Yeah your right. How about we bring them here Friday night, so just in case they end up here all night, we all know how stubborn they both are. Remus said.

"Ok, Friday night it is then say 8pm?"

"Alright." Everyone nodded and went to Gryffindor tower and went to bed

Friday came along very quickly. At dinner Lily and James sat away from each other as usual. Sirius, Remus and Peter sat as usual with James and Elissa, Bekka, and Yazmin sat with Lily. 7:30 came around and Elissa, Remus, Yazmin, Bekka and Sirius nodded at each other and the guys told James to meet them at the Room at Requirement, he just grunted his acknowledgement and Remus and Sirius left the Great Hall. Then the girls told Lily to meet them in the same room, Lily just nodded and the girls left.

When the girls meet Sirius and Remus the guys were very impatient.

"Where have you 3 been?" Sirius questioned.

"Umm, well we didn't want to leave straight after you guys 'cause it would have looked suspicious." Elissa said looking Sirius in the eye.

"What, it took you 15 minutes to tell Lily and walk up here?" Sirius asked looking straight back at her eyes.

"Well that and Yazmin had had to go to the toilet." Bekka put in to stop the staring competition because it was getting freaky. Yazmin blushed.

"Oh well that explains it." Sirius clapped his hands. "Now lets get to work." The girls looked completely puzzled but they went to work anyway.

When they finished, it was almost 8 o'clock so they waited outside the door. First was to arrive was Lily the girls took her into the room which set out like the common room and then not so long after James arrived and the boys took him in too.

When James got into the room he spotted Lily and turned around but Sirius and Remus blocked his way. Then Lily saw him and stood up but the girls just pushed her back into the couch. Sirius and Remus pushed James forward into the room and pushed him into the armchair.

Bekka stood up and said

"Ok, Lily, James thank-you for coming here tonight. Now I don't want you to talk until I'm finished." There was silence. "Ok, now this silence between you two has gone on long enough. This is very childish. You both are the school's Head students. All of us here saw what happened on the train and Sirius here told us _everything_ that happened on the holidays. You are both going to sort out this problem, you two have this room after we leave. Now rules-

No hitting, scratching, bitting each other because I don't know of the extent of the damage you could both cause.

We will not let you out until you have resolved this problem.

We will know when to open the door because the door will appear on the other side to show us that you have sorted out whatever s bugging you both. Is that clear?" She looked from Lily to James and back again and they both nodded. "Well I think that's covered, we will now leave. We'll be waiting outside. Take as long as you need because tomorrow is Saturday. Goodnight." Bekka finished with a smile and all 5 of them left closing the door behind them.

The 5 Gryffindor's waited until midnight to see if the door appeared to show them that Lily and James had sorted out their problem, but not as yet. So they walked to the common room said goodnight and went to sleep. It was 8 o'clock in the morning when Sirius, Remus, Bekka, Yazmin and Elissa went down for breakfast and after they went to the Room of Requirement. When they got there the door had appeared. They looked at each other in confusion and then Sirius approached the door with caution and slowly opened it. When Sirius looked into the room he saw Lily sleeping on the couch peacefully as was James but he was on the armchair.

When the others poked their heads in the room and Bekka spoke up and said

"Oh my. I haven't seen Lily sleep like that in ages."

"Yeah. Dido for James. Do you think they talked about everything? You know _everything_?" Sirius said.

"I think we should let them sleep. They're probably extremely exhausted." Elissa said.

Everyone nodded and backed away slowly and closed the door. That night in the Common room Lily and James walked in as if nothing in the past week had happened. The 2 Marauders and 3 Callipsos looked from where they were seated around the fire.

"Hey guys. How are you? Everything go alright?" Bekka asked. Lily sat on the couch with the girls and Remus and James sat in the spare armchair.

"Yep. Everything is fine. James and I just wanted to say sorry for everything that's happened and also say thank-you for snapping us out of our weird world." Lily said smiling. James nodded in agreement.

"You know it was our pleasure." Yazmin said smiling. "But just don't do it again, I've never spent soo much time away from Brad, it was so lonely." She finished with a sad look on her face.

"Please never go into another 'Lily' world again, PLEASE! I don't know if I could stand spending so much time with a scheming Sirius again." Elissa said.

"Aww come on Liss you know you loved every moment." Elissa gave Sirius death glare.

"I'm just so glad that your back Lils, you too James. I don't think I go another day with you two not talking." Bekka said smiling.

They all sat in silence for a little while before

"Hey guys, where is Peter?" James asked.

"Well, ever since the train thing we've hardly seen him around. Although I have noticed he's been spending a bit of time with the Sytherin's." Sirius said a scowl forming on his face.

A couple of minutes past again.

"Hey Sirius."

"Hmm"

"Tomorrow we are going to see Professor Malcolm the Muggles Study teacher about explaining to you what a 'figure of speech' is."

"Oh yeah. I totally forgot. Thanks Lils. We'll go after brekkie." Sirius replied and Lily nodded in agreement. Then eventually everyone went to bed except Lily and James, they were the only ones left.

"Hey it's late maybe we should be going to bed."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

They both got up and went to the portrait and walked out of the common room. They walked a little way before they reached their common room portrait and Lily said "Wiggly Worms" and the portrait opened to reveal their common room they walked in and went to their room and fell asleep.

After breakfast the next day Lily and Sirius went to see Professor Malcolm. After about half an hour of both Lily and the professor trying to explain to Sirius what a 'figure of speech' was Lily went to Sirius and put her hands on his shoulders and looked him straight in the eye.

"Sirius." He nodded back to Lily. "Sirius you need to find common sense, because without it you will not be able to understand figure of speech. So, Sirius please, please, find some common sense"

"Huh? What, is she cute?" Lily looked at Sirius in disbelief and she let out a sigh of confusion.

She turned to the professor and said

"I'm sorry that this was such a complete waste of time."

"That's ok. When he does eventually understand lease come and tell me, I would be pleased to know." Lily nodded and her and Sirius walked out.

At lunch time when Lily and everyone were seated at the table Lily was looking around the Great Hall and saw that there was hardly anyone there and more importantly Sirius was no-where to been seen and that was not normal because he never missed a meal.

"Um guys, where is Sirius?"

"He said that he had something to do." Remus said.

"I still think that we should go look for him just in case." Everyone nodded and walked out.

When they reached the entrance hall they saw a very long line of Hogwarts students mostly girls and some boys. The group walked up to the front of the line and saw a booth with a banner saying 'NEED TO FIND COMMON SENSE' and Sirius was underneath the banner. Lily, Remus, James, Elissa, Bekka and Yazmin stood there bewildered and amazed and just watched Sirius go through people saying that they were not common sense until a girl came up and said

"Hi, I'm Common Sense." There was no reply, "My mum is Known Sense and my dad is No Sense and they named me Common Sense. I'm a 7th Year Prefect in Ravenclaw, and I'm a big fan of you." She finished and winked at him.

Sirius pondered on what she said for a few moments and then said

"No your not. NEXT!" her face fell and slowly walked away. The next person was a 7th year Ravenclaw guy.

" Hey I know Common Sense. She is a 7th year Ravenclaw." Sirius eyed him.

"She paid you, didn't she." The guy looked shocked and Sirius shouted, "NEXT"

"I'm Common Sense." A short 1st year stated.

"Honey, I'm sorry to say but you're a bit short." The 1st year walked away sobbing. Sirius got on top of the booth and whistled for everyone's attention.

"People, people. Gather round. Try and gasp what I'm saying to you. Common Sense is around 17, tall, black/brown hair, bright blue eyes and the reddest lips you have ever seen." After Sirius finished he thought to himself _haven't I seen someone like that?_

Everyone looked around and they all saw the real Common Sense. The short 1st year said

"She looks like Common Sense." And she was pointing in the direction where Common Sense was standing and everyone nodded in her agreement.

"No see, that there is a copyright"

Then a close child to Common Sense said, "Then why does her prefect badge 'Common Sense'?"

"Hello, it's a Barbie badge. That's what these copyrights do."

"Oh." A boy said.

"I'm sorry everyone the search was unsuccessful. But thank-you for helping with my cause." Everyone nods and goes back to what they were doing.

Sirius went and found Common Sense and started talking to her.

"Un-bloody-believable. He just goes and disses that girl and then starts chatting her up! And she just takes it…all!" Elissa said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Are you jealous, Lissa? Hmm" Lily said.

"Noo, I just think that…"she trails off and everyone started laughing.

"Oh my god, you like Padfoot!" James said through his laughter.

"I do not!"

"Whatever." Bekka said.

Elissa heaved a sigh and said, "Ok fine, you win. I like Sirius a little. There happy?"

Everyone kept laughing and they all walked back to the head common room to discuss this matter at hand or more to the point want to know all the details.


	11. Realisation

**hey everyone! Sorry its been awhile but dad band me from the computer cause my room wasnt clean or something like that, anyways this is the next chapter hope you guys like it.**

**Chapter 13 **Realisation

The next couple of weeks were pretty uneventful. Just the usual classes, study for the NEWT's and the occasional pranks on Snape. But Lily was growing weary because not one of her friends had noticed the bracelets that she had given everyone for Christmas. So she thought that she might need to speed up the process up.

It was Friday and everyone was at the Great Hall eating dinner, so Lily took this as her queue.

"Um guys," she said to the Callipsos and the Marauders (minus Peter because he was hardly ever around anyway). Everyone looked up at her and she continued. "I was wondering if we could all go to the Room of Requirement because there's something I want you all to know," everyone looked puzzled but nodded their heads all the same. "Um we'll go after dinner, alright?" everyone nodded again. So Lily resumed eating.

After dinner they all got up and walked to the Room of Requirement and Lily walked in front of the painting three times until a door appeared in front of them. When Lily opened the door the room was set out like the common room. They all walked in and took a seat. James and Sirius were on the armchairs. Remus, Bekka, Elissa and Yazmin were on the couch; Lily remained standing and started pacing.

"Hey Lil, if Remus says that I can't pace neither can you, it's only fair!" Sirius said pouting. Lily stopped and looked at everyone in front of her. They all had a worried expression on their face.

"Lily, is everything alright?" Bekka asked. Lily just looked at her trying to figure out how to tell them.

Lily took a deep breath in and said,  
"Ok. What I'm about to tell you may come out as a shock and secrets will be told that you didn't think I knew about. And a realisation of what is to come will be hard consider." Everyone was passing side-glances at each other, thinking that they know what's going to be said, but at the same they didn't. "Will everyone please just stop throwing side glances at each other, it is really giving me the shits! And it's making what I have to say so much harder." Lily shouted so that everyone would stop. At that moment Lily got out her wand and flicked the door open to find a confused 7th year Ravenclaw student.

"Please come in Brad. You're late." Lily said and shut the door behind him.

"Yeah sorry Lily got lost, never been up her before." Lily nodded and Brad went to sit next to Yazmin but since there wasn't enough room on the couch Elissa transfigured a chair and sat on that.

"Ok now that everyone is here, I would like you to all pull up your right arm sleeve and put your arm into the middle of the coffee table." Everyone was confused but did as they were told. When this happened they all noticed that they were all wearing the same type of bracelet but the charm on them was different.

"Wow, look Lil look! We all have the same!" Sirius said pointing.

"Good observation Sirius." Elissa said in an enthusiastic voice, Sirius gave a nod and had a huge grin on his face.

"Anyway as you all have noticed you all have similar bracelets on." Lily lifted her sleeve too and put her arm in too to show. "And as you can see I have one too." Lily pulled her arm back and everyone did the same.

"And now I will tell you what are on your bracelets and how I know this and how this came to be." Everyone nodded. "Ok, Remus you have a werewolf because you were bitten by one when you were little." Remus nodded gravely and the girls and Brad all looked momentarily shocked. "James you have a stag. Sirius you have a large dog. Bekka, you have an owl. Elissa you have a cat. Yazmin yours is a lion and Brad yours is a lion as well. You all have these charms not because I thought they were your favourite animal, but because you are all animagi." They all nodded in agreement. "On my bracelet there is a phoenix because I too are animagi." There was stunned silence for a while before Remus spoke up.

"Um Lily. It's all very good and all that you sprout everyone's secrets without their consent and that you didn't tell us privately, but why are you telling us what we are? And why haven't you continued with your little speech?" Lily looked shocked at what he had said.

"A speech? A speech! Remus how dare you! I'm trying to tell you all something extremely very important and you throw it back in my face!"

"Well Lil, you haven't quite told us what this is all for yet, so we're all pretty confused." Sirius spoke up before Lily decided to attack Remus.

"Well I was getting there, but it's very hard to put into words." Sirius nodded.

"Well take your time and please don't leave anything out." Sirius said sympathy in his eyes. Lily nodded to Sirius and looked back to everyone.

"Ok, let me start from the very beginning. I was born into a pureblood wizardry family. Now the legend of my family is that every generation should have a daughter. My family made these bracelets in the time of Merlin. In fact Merlin help make these 8 bracelets. The reasons these bracelets were made was because Merlin saw that 8 young witches and wizards in the time to come with the animal aura that you have, will be the first step in defeating the dark lord of the time. Well each generation went by without a dark lord or the bracelet owners coming into light because they weren't the chosen ones. The bracelets were put away safely until the mother of the daughter knew that her daughter was possessed by the animal on the head bracelet – a phoenix." Lily took a deep breath and continued.

" My real mother died trying to get myself and these bracelets to safety. The family that brought me up was there when my mum was calling for help still clutching the box with the bracelets in it. My mother told the woman what the bracelets were and whom she should give them to. I wasn't told about the bracelets until a week before the muggle woman died. She gave me the box with the bracelets in it and told me the story that was told to her and told me that I was the one that possesses the gift of the phoenix and all the powers that come with it. I knew that the other 'chosen ones' would be in our year level because your animal aura doesn't shine until your about 16-17. Even if you did what the Marauders did the animal aura wouldn't appear until later.

"The power that the bracelets have is that if we're all together we can emit a power like an Avada Kadava, and separately we can track each other when we are lost or captured. It also flashes a bright blue colour when we're in trouble. If you guys haven't figured it out yet the dark lord we have to first defy is Voldemort, it is not our job or our purpose to kill him, it is not written and Merlin only said that we will only first defy him. Generations after us will have the purpose to kill him. We are just the first major step in his downfall. Also _He who wears these bracelets is destined for each other in all the lifetimes to come._ That was in the ancient script that Merlin wrote. So you guys figure it out. It's kinda pretty obvious our eternal love of life is right here in this room." Lily finished smiling chuckling silently to herself.

There was silence after that for quite a while, so Lily transfigured a chair and sat in that. There was silence for about 15 minutes until Sirius said-

"Well…I bags Lily!" everyone looked at him confused.

"Um…Sirius, what do you mean?" Bekka asked.

"Well it's quite obvious really. She said whoever wears the bracelets your eternal love of your life is one of them. So I thought I might get in first and say that I bags Lily. You know I got dibs."

"Sirius, I don't think you quite understand the concept of true love. So let me fill you in. True Love chooses you and not the other way around. Besides, me being the type of head of the group I already know who is going to get with who. But before you ask me, I'm not going to say because its something you figure out on your own." Lily said. Everyone looked at each other thinking about who was going to get with whom.

"Ok now that all of you have heard what I wanted to say is there ant questions?"

Brad, Yazmin, Bekka, Sirius and James all shook their heads.

"Liss, Remus do you have any questions or queries?"

"Are you sure that these bracelets cannot be tampered with?" Remus asked.

"Yep, I'm totally sure. No one but me can take them off because I'm the type of bracelet keeper. They will only come off when you die or when I take them off your wrists."

"Are the bracelets are always correct?" Elissa asked.

"Yes I'm totally and completely sure. And also all of you must know that you cannot tell anybody. Marauders that means you can't tell Peter. Brad that means you can't tell anybody as well."

The boys nodded. Lily had had suspicions about Peter ever since Christmas. As the bracelet keeper she could always tell the suspicious ones and people who were lying to her or other people.

"Also if you didn't know, I will know if you tell anyone." Everyone nodded. "If any of you have any more questions come and ask me." They all nodded again. "Well I think that that's all. If there isn't anymore questions I think we should get to bed." Everyone stood up and Remus and Sirius started whispering to each other then nodded.

"Um Lily, James can we ask you some questions?" Sirius asked. "Girls if you could stay behind please. This concerns you too."

"Um well I'll be outside saying goodnight to Brad, I won't be long." Yazmin said and Sirius nodded. They all waited for a couple of minutes and Yaz hadn't come back yet so Elissa stood up and said-"I've had enough of this.", and walked to the door and opened it to find Yazmin and Brad snogging the life out of each other. Elissa rolled her eyes and grabbed Yazmin's hand and started to drag her back into the room.

"Liss! Liss! What the hell do you think your doing?" Yazmin shouted while squirming in Elissa's grasp. Yazmin waved goodbye to Brad turned to Elissa.

"Whatcha do that for?"

"Well, Minny, we were all waiting for you and 5 minutes had gone past and you hadn't come back so I thought I'd make sure you hadn't lost consciousness from snogging Bekka's cousin."

"Eww, he's your cousin?" Sirius said scrunching his nose up in disgust.

"Yes, Brad is my cousin. Ok, you two stop that staring competition right now!" Bekka shouted the last sentence at Elissa and Sirius. "And will you please just sit down!" She shouted again. Everyone was surprised because Bekka never shouted. Except that time in the middle of the year when she found out Yazmin and Brad were going out. But other than that, hardly ever. The girls sat down very quickly and they all turned to face Sirius. Remus nudged him and he realised that all of them were looking at him.

"Huh, what? Oh right." He cleared his voice and stood up and put his hands together and closed his eyes and looked from Lily to James.

"Prongs, Lils. It has been a couple of weeks since we got you both on talking terms." They both nodded. "Yes well anyway we all would like to know what you both talked about, you know since we did help, we.." Remus coughed. "Ok fine _I_ would like to know what yous talked about. I.." Remus coughed again. "I mean _Remus_ thought it would be a good idea that the rest of us were here as well." Sirius sat back down in his chair.

Both Lily and James looked at each other and Lily nodded.

"Well… Sirius and the rest of you, the stuff we talked about were, in order just for you Sirius, were…"

**hey hey! I hope that explains a bit of my story to you. Just wanted to say thanks to my reviewers for reviewing keep it up guys! i love it when i get reveiws! until next time**

**luv keli xoxo**


	12. What they talked about

**Hey everyone! I'm sooo sorry I havent updated in a while cause i've been doing school work, ect but now that im on holidays i will try and update as soon as possible hope you all enjoys this cahpter!**

**Chapter 14 **What they talked about.

"Ok Sirius, and the rest of you, what James and I talked about, in order just for your little brain Sirius was…"

FLASHBACK 

Take as long as you need because tomorrow is Saturday. Goodnight" Bekka finished with a smile and all five of them left closing the door behind them.

A that moment Lily swiftly got up from the couch and ran to where the others went out and started banging on the door.

"Let me out! Let me out! I have to do………something!" James, however just sat in the arm chair.

"Lily, it's not going to work. Remus probably charmed the door really well."

Lily turned around a fire burning in her eyes, "What? But I'm top of charms!"

"No, actually you tie with Remus. Then it's Bekka, Yazmin, me and Sirius and then Elissa."

"Oh right. Well…um…I suppose that we should just get this over with." Lily finished dropping her shoulders and slumping over to the couch and sat down. "Why don't you start?"

"Well, um, where would I start from?" James asked running his hand through his hair making it even messier. Lily really wanted to flatten it.

"Yeah, right like I would know." Lily said rolling her eyes.

"Ok I think we should ask each other questions." James said.

"Yeah I suppose it could work. Why don't you start?"

"Alright. No problem. Ok Lily why did you, on the train hurdle over your friends and come to me? Considering they were much more injured then me?"

Lily pondered on his question. She, at that time couldn't tell James that she and him were going to be eternal soul mates. It didn't seem quite right to tell him there and then so after a few moments she said-

"Well, I suppose it was because I was worried about you and I didn't want you to die. Besides Dumbledore was tending to those guys and you were on the corner by yourself." James nodded in understanding but knew she wasn't telling him everything.

"Ok, my turn. Did you have anything, anything at all, to do with Sirius and the mistletoe?"

"No, I didn't. I was just as surprised as you were. All right me again! In the Heads carriage you said that I am two different James's. How can you tell the difference?"

"Well lets put it this way, shall we. I spent all Christmas with you and you didn't give the shits. Although there were those couple of times where you really pissed me off. And then we're at school and piss me off pretty much all the time. Now can you see the difference?" James nodded. "Ok my turn. Who do you think will get together in our groups? You know, out of Remus, Sirius, Bekka and Elissa?"

"What? Lily, that is _totally _off subject!"

"I reckon it will be Remus and Bekka and Sirius and Elissa. What do you think?" Lily asked. James had a totally confused look on his face and looking at Lily as if she had 3 heads.

"James Harold Potter, stop looking at me like that!"

"I'm sorry Lillian Nicole Evans. It just amazes me that you can start on one subject then start another and then to top it all off, you use my whole name. Because I don't believe I ever told you my full name." James said starting to look annoyed.

"It's a girl thing, trust me. Hold on, how did you know my whole name?"

"It's a guy thing, trust me." James grinned and Lily scowled at him.

"So James Harold Potter who do you reckon will end up together?"

"Well Lillian Nicole Evans to tell you the truth, I don't really know."

"I think we should make a bet. 100 gallons says I'm right." James's jaw dropped to the ground.

"Lily, do you even have that much money?"

"James, do you? Are you scared of a little bet?"

"No. I just don't want you to lose that much money."

"So it's a bet then?"

"Fine. If your so sure of yourself." Lily nodded and they shook hands.

"Ok fine. That's 100 gallons on Remus and Bekka and Sirius and Elissa being together by, lets say this time next year?" Lily asked and James nodded.

"It's a deal."

A couple of minutes later, James looked up and said in a sing-song voice-

"What about me? It isn't fair. I haven't been bet on and I want my share, can't you see that it isn't fair?" Lily looked at him weirdly and said-

"Ok, Shannon Noel, who do you think you'll end up with?"

"Ok, I was thinking Bekka but I thought that she's too, maybe short? A then there's Elissa but she's too much of a bad girl. But then there's also Yazmin but she's…"

"Taken." Lily said starting to stand up.

"Really? Wow, didn't see that coming. And then there's Sirius but you see the problem with that is that I'm not gay." By the end of that sentence Lily was jumping up and down doing star-jumps. "Then there's Remus but I think that he likes Bekka so that wouldn't work-out. Now I know that I'm missing somebody out." Lily madly doing star-jumps right in front of James's face. "It's on the tip of my tongue, it's like I can reach out and grab it." Lily just then tripped and fell and landed in James's lap. "Oh, it's on the tip of my tongue." He just realised that Lily was in his arms and looked down at her and she did a little wave.

James quickly stood up and Lily fell with a 'thud' on the floor.

"Eww, Lily can you imagine what our kids would look like."

"Oh thanks a lot. Are you trying to make a point saying that I'm ugly or something?" Lily said rubbing her bum when she stood up.

"Huh, What? Oh no just that it's a weird thought, you know, me and you, _together_."

"It doesn't seem likely, does it."

"No. Besides how can you be sure?"

"Well let's just say that I just know for absolute sure and leave it at that."

"Would you like to elaborate?"

"No, not really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." There was a pause and then Lily said. "Argh! I hate it how you do that! You get inside my head and twist things that don't want to be twisted." James smiled, he knew he had won. "Ok fine. I'll tell you." Lily sat down and told James the whole story. After she was finished they both fell asleep.

END FLASHBACK 

Everyone sat there in silence until-

"You made a bet of 100 g's on us! Are you sure you'll win?" Sirius asked his eyes wide in amassment.

"Yep, positive. But I want you to know that you shouldn't just hook-up because it won't work. Let it do its own work and it will come to you naturally." Everyone nodded in agreement and Sirius asked again-

"Soooo, you two are not together?"

"No we are not."

"Damn." Everyone laughed. After another couple of minutes they all got up and went to their rooms and went to sleep.

**Hey Hey again. Hope you like this chapter! So i think that i'll leave you to go and REVIEW please review i love it when you do! And also i just wanted to say thanks to my reviewers out there you are all awsome! keep it up!**

**luv ya, keli :D**


	13. The Nightmare of the Rest of your life

**Hey guys! I'm back! Anyway this is the next chapter, I think that this is one of my favorites. Yep yep yep! lol Please read and review!**

**Chapter 15 **The Nightmare of The Rest of Your Life

A couple of weeks before the end of the year James suggested to Lily that she should stay in her room because she had been having some traumatising dreams for the past week and she hadn't been getting enough sleep. On this particular night however, James woke up, yet again, to the screams of Lily and when he got to the room he saw her squirming in the covers screaming-

"NO, NOT HARRY! ANYTHING BUT HARRY, HE'S JUST A BABY! NOOOO!"

James rushed to her bedside and shook her furiously.

"Lily, wake up! Please you must!" James yelled. A couple of moments later Lily woke up in a cold sweat.

"Lily what did you dream about?" Lily looked at James with a dazed look on her face.

"Harry, not Harry." She repeated over and over in a whisper.

"Lily, Lily. Snap out of it. You're really starting to scare me." James said in a calm, smoothing tone.

She looked at him and said- "Y-you don't get scared. You're n-not s-supposed to get scared. Y-you can't, y-you just can't." James looked at Lily with concern.

"Lily, stop rambling. Please calm down. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh! But you do James! You do. You do leave me…and Harry too."

"Lily, I promise, I'm not going anywhere."

"But you do go, you do leave us. He takes you. He takes all of us. He betrays us all."

"Who Lily, Who betrays us?" James asked starting to form a little frown in his for-head.

She looked at James for a moment then shook her head. Then said- "He betrays us and Harry, little Harry." Lily whispered hastily.

"What are you going on about Lily? Who!"

""Oh-no. He betrays us. All of us. You, me, Bekka, Remus, Sirius, Yazmin, Elissa and Brad. Especially Sirius, he hurts Sirius the most. Oh, James what are we to do? You can't leave, you just cant." Lily whimpered. James got up and sat on the bed and held onto Lily so she could calm down. She put her head into his shoulder and started to cry.

After about half an hour she had successfully cried herself to sleep on James's shoulder. James laid her back down on the bed and went to sit in the chair in her room, just watching Lily sleep.

While he was watching her he was processing everything that Lily had said. But what was bugging the most was that someone would betray them. He was going through the people he knew but no one suspicious came to mind. It just wasn't right. But on the other hand, Lily did have the power to be able to see visions and those sorts of things. Later that night James finally got to sleep in the chair, thinking, thinking about everything. In the morning he would ask Lily to tell him everything that occurred in the dream.

The next day James awoke to the music of little birds outside the window. The events of the previous night came flooding back into James's head and he looked around the room for Lily but she wasn't there. He got up from the chair and slowly made his way to the bathroom door and knocked but there wasn't any answer.

He slowly opened the door and poked his head though the little opening and found no-one there. He turned around and went to his room and got changed into fresh clothes and walked down into the little common room and found it Lily-less, but alas he did find a note which said-

_James,_

When I woke up this morning I saw you sleeping peacefully and didn't have the heart to wake you, hope you don't mind. Well today's Saturday so I thought I would take a walk after brekkie and ten go see Dumbledore. I think that it's best. Well I suppose I'll see you when you get up.

_Lily._

James put down the note and looked a the clock which read 1:30pm, so he walked out of the portrait hole and down to the great hall where everyone would be eating lunch.

When he got down to the great hall his assumptions were correct. He walked over to Gryffindor table and sat down with his friends.

"Hey James. Where have you been all day?" asked Bekka.

"I was sleeping. What have all you guys been doing?"

"Well Prongsie. If you haven't noticed it is only 4 weeks until end of year. And also if you haven't noticed we, meaning all the 7th year population are studying like chickens with our heads cut off because us headless chickens have NEWT's starting Wednesday." Sirius said looking at James from the table and James had a confused look on his face.

"James, what he means is that we have NEWT's next week and what we have been doing is studying all day so far." Elissa said from next to James. He looked over to Elissa and the confused look faded from his face.

"Hey guy's, have any of you seen Lily today?"

"Yep we sat with her at breakfast and then she said she was going to go on a walk." Remus replied.

"Did she say how long her walk would be or where she was walking to?"

"No. But I do believe that the map might be helpful." Bekka said with a meek smile on her face. All the boys looked at her and some off them even lost some of their food out of their mouths.

"What?" She said defensively.

"How did you know about the map?" Sirius asked. Remus chuckled. Sirius whipped his head around to face Remus and scolded him. "Did you tell her!" Remus stopped his chuckling and shook his head.

"Sirius! For God's sake! Calm down! James, Remus and Sirius, we've known about the map since fifth year. And to be truthful Minny, Liss and I have used it a couple of times. I must say it does come in handy. Oh and Lily's used it too. But probably not as much as us 3 girls have though." Bekka said.

"And how, pray tell did Minny Liss and you find out about it?" Sirius asked still shocked.

"Well we heard you guys talking about it one night. Did you know that you fellas talk really loudly and I would've thought that at least could've talked about it quietly and not even said the password! I mean come on, how stupid are you guys anyway? Sprouting your secrets and secret password like it's nothing. So we used our information to our advantage." Elissa said finishing with a smile.

All the guys mouths were hanging open in astonishment.

"Well I mean you could've at least gone up to your dorm." Yazmin said. The guys nodded their heads in agreement. Then there was silence. Until a couple of minutes later Bekka said- "Well?"

"Well…what?" James asked.

"Umm, well aren't you going to find Lily, using the map?"

"What? Oh yeah, right. Then I'll be going." Bekka nodded. James got up and walked out of the hall and walked to Gryffindor tower and then to the 7th year dorms and retrieved the map and said the magic words- "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The magic ink appeared and he opened the map and search for the words 'Lily Evans-love of life'. At the time when they were making the map they charmed it so whoever the boys liked at the time, it was acknowledged on the map.

Mind you James's hadn't changed. Peter's changed every now and again; Remus's hardly ever changed. And Sirius well lets just say that the map had a tendency to do its own thing and on Sirius's it usually had the girls name and under it, it would say- 'flavour of the month' or 'flavour of the week' or even sometimes have 'bimbo' on it. But when James looked at it, it said 'Elissa Baille-love of life but doesn't know it yet.' James saw it and then shrugged it off and looked for Lily's name. It took James quite a while to find her on the map and then found her by the lake. So James pocketed the map and walked out of the tower and then a couple of minutes later he walked out of the castle. He stopped to check the map again and Lily hadn't moved so James headed toward the lake.

When he got there he saw Lily sitting against the very large tree trunk. She was just staring at the water and didn't see James appear. He sat down beside her and looked to the water as well. Both of them just sat there for a while before-

"James you have to believe me, about what I saw. It may be hard to believe but it's the absolute truth." Lily said not even taking her eyes off the water.

"Lily, can you tell me everything that you saw in your dream. Please I need to know." She looked at James directly in the eyes and nodded.

"Ok, I'll try and remember everything. The first thing saw was me in a very pretty white dress walking down a little aisle with people on both sides. Then when I was standing at the front I saw Dumbledore smiling brightly. On my left was Yazmin, Bekka and Elissa in pale blue dresses. On my right was you in a tux type thing and behind you was Peter, Remus and Sirius also in tux type thing with pale blue flowers in their coats. Then I looked at you and you were saying words and slipping a ring on my finger. Then it went all black.

"The next thing I saw was Dumbledore talking about something that had brought him much stress. I then looked to you and you were holding my arm and had a worried look on your face and nodding your head to whatever Dumbledore was saying. Then I looked down and my stomach was very large. James I was pregnant. It all went black again.

"The next couple of scenes I could hear. We were in a room discussing something and then you said-

'Lily, we have to tell Peter. It wouldn't be right leaving him out.'

'James you must believe me. Don't tell Peter. I have a bad feeling about him ever since the train accident in 7th year. You know that I can sense these things, trust me on this, please. Just tell the keeper. Then we will tell everyone else that we're leaving. It would work better.'

'Fine. Lily I trust you, you know I do. I'll just tell Sirius, ok?'

I nodded to that and it went black again. The next thing I saw was you holding a baby. You said-

'It's a baby boy Lily! A boy! We'll call him Harry James Potter, a nice strong name. Lily we made that, we did that, that right there.'

It went black again. The last thing I would ever see came next.

It was nighttime and a cold night. We were getting ready for bed when we heard something. You went downstairs and I went to check our baby. I heard talking downstairs a snake-like voice it said-

'Come join us. We will rule the whole world. Muggle and Magic people alike.'

'How did you find us?'

'Well you told Mr Black and Mr Black told Mr' -the sound went out again- 'under some very sever torturing techniques and Mr' –no sound- 'told me. Yes Mr Potter' –no sound again- 'betrayed you all'

'I will never join you! Never! Not me or Lily!'

"Are you sure? Well if you won't fight with me, you will be killed by me._ AVADA KEDAVRA_ !'

I heard your screams; they filtered through the whole house. The last thing you said to me was 'I'll love you forever. You and our little boy.' Then all I heard was your screams and that man was laughing. I ran back up to the nursery and locked the door. I was whispering little things into our son's ear. Saying that we would always love him forever. The next thing I saw was that man, and his red snake eyes will never leave my dreams. He asked me the same the thing that he asked you and I tried to kill James, I wanted to so bad, it hurt. He said those two same words and it went black. I'm soo worried. I don't know weather our baby lived or not.

"The last thing I saw was a street and two men were there. It was Sirius and the person who betrayed everyone.

'Why did you do it?'

'Why, you ask Black. I'll tell you why. It was because you and the others left me out of everything! And you got the girls, the fabulous jobs. I was offered this job of killing you and James and Lily in my 6th year. To get closer to you all and find out everything that was happening and report back to my master. I was doing quite well until Lily got suspicious. But that doesn't matter anymore, there probably dust by now.' He smiled and Sirius turned his head toward where we used to be. And when he turned his head back around there was only a finger left of that person. And then it turned black and then you woke me up."

Lily took her eyes off the water and looked at James.

"There you have it James. And before you ask I already went to see Dumbledore. He said instead of me telling him, I used his pensive. The only reason I still remember it is because it is so vivid in my mind that I can't get rid of it. I don't want to lose you James, you mean too much to me." Lily put her head on James's shoulder.

"You mean a lot to me too Lils. I couldn't lose you to anything." He hesitated. "I love you, too much."

"I love you too James." James looked down at Lily's eyes, they were bright beaming green eyes, she lifted her head and they met half way and kissed lovingly.

**Awww...isnt it sweet. lol. um i think i spelt some things wrong so dont get to mad. Hope you like this chapter and review it cause i love it when i get reviews it makes my day! In the next chappie the others find out what happened and what they think about it, it will be interesting. Oh and THANKS! a bunch to my reviewers! You guys rock!**

**Twitty Chick xoxox**


	14. How They All Take The News

**Hey Everyone! My God can you believe that I'm actually posting! Well I can't! Yeah its a long story, first with the computer band and then there was the point where I was too lazy to type it all up and then i was too busy and then exams..dont you just hate the end of year? Well the only reason is that i'm posting at all is because my friend typed what i had already written so THANK-YOU! Leisa you rock! Anyway on with this chapter! **

Chapter 15: How they all take the news

The next few days flew by quite quickly considering what had happened. When Lily went and saw Dumbledore after her dream, he advised her that she shouldn't tell many people about it until Dumbledore talked to her about it.

That day came soon enough. On Thursday night while dinner was on, the 7th year Gryffindors had planned to study in the library for Potions and D.A.D.A. N.E.W.T. exams on Friday. But that all changed when Dumbledore stood up at dinner and said:

'Could Mr Lupin, Mr Black, mr Potter, mr Trumanz, Miss Evans, Miss Baille, Miss Trumanz and Miss Newman come and see me in my office after you finished eating please.'

Remus, Sirius, James, Brad, Lily, Elissa, Bekka and Yazmin all looked up at Dumbledore and nodded. Professor Dumbledore nodded back at them and said to the rest of the school: 'Thank you that was all. You may continue eating.' And he sat back down.

Another 15 minutes went past and everyone in the hall gradually walked out. The Marauders, minus Peter, the Callipsos and Brad all got up and walked in the direction of Dumbledore's office. The old headmaster was waiting at his statue for them.

'Professor, how long have you been waiting for us?' asked Bekka, when they reached the headmaster.

'Oh, not long, Miss Trumanz. Let's go somewhere a little more private for this conversation, shall we?' The 8 7th years nodded. 'Follow me please.'

They followed Dumbledore up corridors, down moving staircases until they reached a familiar on the wall. Dumbledore walked 3 times in front of the space and a door appeared. He opened it and motioned for the students to go in. they did as he wished and found it looking like their own common room, but it was different. They all took seats. Sirius, James and Remus in armchairs, the girls were sitting on the couch and Brad sat on the floor under Yazmin.

'Well, no that you're all here, I would like to show you all something.' The headmaster swished and flicked his wand and a silver bowl appeared on the little table in front of them. No one said anything.

'Now, I want you all to look in this pensieve and watch what will appear.' Everyone nodded. He tapped the pensieve with his wand and the images that Lily dreamt about started to appear. At first there wasn't any sound, but then the sound came and they could hear everything. Lily looked away. She couldn't watch it anymore. Some little silent tears ran down her face. She heard the Sirius and Peter part, so she whipped her tears away.

The pensieve turned black and all six stunned students looked at Dumbledore. The other 2 students just looked at him and expected the worst.

'Well, Professor, what does this mean? Who saw this happen?' Sirius asked with concern in his voice.

'Lily had this dream. It is what will happen in the future.'

'But how do you know that what we just saw will happen?' Yazmin asked.

'because the Bracelet Keeper can sense things in people and also has the ability to see visions. Also I had a similar dream to what Lily had.' Everyone was surprised to hear this.

'So are you sure this will happen?' Remus asked. Dumbledore nodded. A sad look washed over everyone's face.

'The dream only had James, Lily, Sirius and Peter. What about the rest of us?' Bekka asked. Everyone looked at her and then turned to face Dumbledore.

The old headmaster had lost the twinkle in his eye and looked grim. "I do not know. It has no been forsaken yet.'

There was silence in the room after that. Everyone was thinking about their future and theirs of their friends. A couple of minutes passed before Dumbledore said. 'Well, it's getting late. I think that we should all get to bed. You all may stay here for the night. And make sure that you have a little study time before you go to sleep.' Dumbledore smiled and walked out of the room.

There was silence in the room for a few more minutes before:

'Well I think we should so what he said,' Bekka said, standing up. Looking at her watch, she continued, 'it's only 9 o'clock so we can still because I don't know about you guys but I would like to pass this year.' Everyone nodded and was about to start studying when James stood up. Bekka was still standing and everyone else was sitting.

'Um, I think that Lily and I would like to tell you guys,' Everyone looked at him and he continued. 'Well, I just thought that you might like to know that Lily and I are a couple no.' he smiled and no one said anything for a couple of minutes, before Sirius broke into fits of laughter. Everyone looked at him with surprise at his outburst and James looked offended.

'You're not serious, are you?' Sirius asked between laughs.

'Yeah, I am.'

'Lily, is he pulling our leg?' Sirius said.

'Un no, he's not, we're really going out.' Lily replied and Sirius immediately stopped laughing..

'Oh, right you were serious. Since when? How come you didn't tell us, but most of all, me sooner?' he asked, offended.

'Well, we've been going out for about 5 days and we didn't tell all of you because we wanted to hear from Dumbledore first.' James said.

'Oh, ok, well, I suppose a congrats is in order.' Sirius said, standing up and shaking James's hand. Bekka was sitting now. She had sort of collapsed into the spot where she was sitting on the couch.

'Yes, Prongs. Congratulations, you've finally done it!' Remus said.

'Oh, Lily, I'm so happy for you. We all knew it would have happened eventually.' Elissa said getting up and hugging Lily. Bekka and Yazmin did the same.

After congratulations and well done's were over they did some study and transfigured the room into a room with beds and an alarm clock.

**Well that is this chapter...a bit boring maybe but i promise you it get's better..much better! So please review (if i have any left cuase i haven't posted in ages) but yeah REVIEW! and while you go and do that i might go and post another chapter so love you's lots and please review!**

**TC**


	15. Exams

**Yep here I am again. I just hope that you enjoy this chapter. And a very big thank you again to ducky-girl01 for typing this up for me your a darl! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16: Exams**

The 8 students studied until about 10 o'clock that night. The next morning the alarm started buzzing at 7.

Remus mumbled and got up and jumped over everyone on the floor and turned the alarm clock off. He started shouting: 'COME ON EVERYONE, GET UP! We have to get to our exams!'

'EXAMS!' Sirius shrieked and got up at lightning speed. 'Come on everyone, we've got exams!' he shouted. 'Hold on. Where are we? This doesn't look like the dorm; this doesn't even look like the head dorm. Remus, where are we?'

By this time, everyone was pretty much awake. Remus rolled his eyes and said: 'Sirius, we are in the room of Requirement. Remember? Dumbledore took us here and showed us Lily's dream. And then he said that we could stay here and study for the Potions and DADA NEWT exams. And then James told us that he and Lily were a couple and you laughed at them. Any of this ringing a bell in your empty head?'

Sirius was slowly nodding his head. 'Yes, I think it does.'

'OK, Remus, Sirius, are you ready?' Lily said. Everyone was waiting for them. Remus did a quick clothes-changing spell on himself and Sirius.

They walked out of the Room of Requirement and made their way to the great Hall and sat down at their usual spots at the Gryffindor table and started eating. After a couple of moments:

'Hey, do you think we've studied enough?' Yazmin asked, worriedly.

'Probably. I mean it's only potions and DADA,' said James.

'James, it' not only potions and DADA. I need to get high marks in Potions, because if I don't, the Healing Academy won't let me in! Potions is most of the mark!'

'OK, Minny. Calm down. Remember this week is only theory. Next week is the practical,' Lily said, calmingly.

'Breathe, just breathe. We're all gonna do fine. We've studied enough, trust me.' Bekka said.

Yazmin nodded and they all continued their breakfast.

When they finished, they walked out of the hall and walked up to Gryffindor tower, got their quills and extra parchment. They all met back in the common room and walked back down to the Great Hall, where the exam will be held.

'You know, we've been coming here since Monday doing our theory exams and now it's Friday. But every time I come here they nervous problem seems to get worse each time,' Bekka said, while they were waiting for the hall to open.

'I would have to agree with you there. It doesn't seem to ever go away,' said Elissa. 'What about you guys? How do you feel before big exams like these?' she continued, looking at the others.

'Well, Prongsie and I here, have no problem with exams at all,' said Sirius.

'Really? What do you do to feel like that?' Bekka asked.

'Well, it's simple, really. We just know that we will pass. So it's really simple.' Sirius answered with a grin on his face.

'OK, what about you Remus?' Bekka asked.

'Um, well, I don't know how to say this properly.'

'OK, let me help. Scared?'

Remus shook his head.

'Nervous?'

He shook his head, again.

'Are you like Sirius and James?'

Remus laughed, but shook his head.

'Oh, are you like Lily?' Elissa said.

'How does Lily take exams?' Remus asked.

'Well, I go into exams with a clear, calm mind,' said Lily

'Well, I suppose I'm like that.'

'Wow, I wish I was like that. I really fret,' said Yazmin.

'Yeah, me too, I panic,' Brad said.

By this time everyone was filing into the great Hall. The hall was set up with lots of rows of single desks. The Marauders (minus Peter), the Callipsos and Brad took their seats in one long row in the middle. The potions teacher, Professor Slughorn, stood up at the front of the Hall and said:

'Now students, this is your Potions NEWT exam. The exam runs for 1 and a half hours. Your time starts now.'

At that moment the exam appeared on the tables and everyone started.

At lunch that day, every 7th year was talking about their potions exam and their DADA exam up next.

'So, how does everyone think they went?' Lily asked.

'Well, James and I will ace it for sure,' said Sirius.

'I think I did alright,' Remus said.

'Yeah, me too,' Elissa said.

'Me three.' said Bekka.

'Me four,' Yazmin said.

'Me five,' said Brad. 'How do you think you went, Lily?'

'I think I did just fine,' she said, smiling.

They finished lunch and started their DADA exam. The hall was set up like it was before. One and a half hours later, they emerged from the hall and walked outside to get some fresh air before dinner was served.

They sat under the big oak tree next to the lake.

'So, I'm glad that all the theory exams are over. Just the potions, DADA and charms practical exams next week. Wow, I can't believe that we have, like, two weeks left at Hogwarts and then we leave forever.' Bekka said, staring at the lake.

'Oh, My God! Prongs, Moony, we're gonna have to do something BIG!' Something that will leave a mark at the school,' Sirius said, realisation coming across his face. 'And we haven't done a prank in sooooo long.' He finished whining.

'Hey, you know, leaving a mark isn't a bad idea,' James said, his eyes growing into the size of golf ball.

'I think that's one of your best ideas,' said Remus, smiling at James and Sirius.

'Yeah, we know,' they said, simultaneously.

'So I'm guessing that you won't be studying with us this weekend?' Lily asked.

'Nope, too much to organise,' Sirius said. Then the 3 Marauders huddled together and tarted whispering.

So the others just started talking about anything and everything until about half an hour later, when James, Sirius and Remus unhuddled.

'Hey Brad,' said Sirius.

'Yeah.'

'How's bout you help us with this yeah?'

'What about Peter?'

The 3 Marauders huddled together again and started whispering. After 5 minutes they emerged from their huddle position.

'Well, Peter has pretty much left us and we need 4 people for this,' James said.

'Are you interested?' Remus asked.

'Of course!' Brad went to where the Marauders were and they all huddled together again.

'Well it looks like it will just be us 4 this weekend,' Elissa said, looking at the guys.

'Yep, sure looks like it,' Bekka said.

Well, as you can imagine the guys spent most of the time working on their masterpiece and the girls were studying, as usual.

Sunday came along and they were all sitting in the Common room. The girls were doing a little bit more studying and the marauders minus Peter and plus Brad were sitting in front of the fire, whispering.

'You know I don't think that they have realised it yet, but we have the prac exams coming up,' Elissa said.

'Yeah, do you think someone should tell them?' Yazmin asked.

All the girls looked over to where the guys were. They were hunched over the little table.

Bekka got up and walked over to where the boys were.

'Hey, guys. Um, do you know that we have a couple of prac exams starting tomorrow?' Bekka asked. There was no response.

'Hello?' are you listening?' Bekka shouted.

Sirius lifted his head and looked around and saw Bekka standing there impatiently.

'Were you talking to us?' Sirius asked, blankly. Bekka rolled her eyes and said:

'Oh, no I was talking to the fireplace,' she replied, sarcastically.

'OK,' said Sirius and started to put his head back into the buddle group before a sharp pain came to his ear.

'Arrgh!' he shouted. The rest of the "huddle group" lifted their heads to see what the commotion was about, as did the rest of the common room. Bekka had grabbed Sirius's ear very sharply with her fingernails digging into the top of it.

'OK, now that I have your attention. Did you guys know that we have 3 very important practical exams, starting tomorrow?'

''Um, well, no we didn't quite know that, but thank you for reminding us, Bekka,' James said. Bekka was still holding onto Sirius's ear very hard and  
Sirius was wincing.

James got up and slowly walked over to Sirius and Bekka.

'Now if you would be much obliged to let go of Padfoot's ear, we would be muchly appreciative,' James continued sweetly, while starting to pry Bekka's fingers of Sirius's ear. Bekka realised what was happening and quickly took her hand off Sirus's ear.

'Oh, Sirius, I'm so sorry. Is your ear alright?' she asked, concerned.

'yeah, it's fine. But it did hurt.'

By this time the rest of the girls had come over to see what was happening. While Bekka was holding to Sirius's ear, she seemed to have crossed out of the world of humans and into a world of unknown. When Lily got to the group, she saw Bekka taking her hand off Sirius's ear. But what Lily saw was that Bekka wasn't 100 in the land of the living. Remus also noticed this and memo-ed himself to ask Lily about it.

A couple of minutes later everyone was back to normal and all 8 of them were cramming before their prac exams starting tomorrow. They stopped at about 10 o'clock that night and went to bed.

In the morning they all went to breakfast and after that they got ready to do their practical potions exam. The exam took 3 hours to complete. At lunch they were talking about it and said that they found it pretty easy. Lily and Bekka had another theory exam for History of Magic to do after lunch. The others had finished all their theory exams, so that afternoon they studied outside. When Lily and Bekka got back from their exam, the 8 spent a little bit more time outside then went in to have dinner. The next couple of days were like that. 1 practical exam a day, cram, eat and sleep. But in between, Lily and James were planning the Graduation Ball.

**Well i think that that is it for the whole exam scene and you all find out what happened to Bekka in the next chapter (i think i cant quite remeber) anyway you find out soon! so please review! i love it when you do!**

**TC**


	16. What's Up With Bekka?

**Howdy everyone! Wow for me it was only acouple of weeks between updates yay! Anyway hope ou all like this chapter. Thanks again to alllll my reveiwers you guys are GREAT!**

**Chapter 17:** **What's up with Bekka?**

That weekend, when all the exams were over for the 7th years, Remus approached Lily about what happened to Bekka. They were in the common room. The 3 girls were outside with the others while Remus was looking for Lily. He found her in the common room.

'Hey Lily, what are you doing?' he asked Lily, sitting beside her on the couch. Lily was reading a very large, very old dusty book. She looked up and saw Remus and smiled at him.

'Oh, nothing much,' There was silence for a little while before.

'Hey, Remus, you know the other day when Bekka was holding Sirius's ear, did she seem distracted?'

'Yes. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Is that what you're reading up on?'

'Yes, I'm hoping to find something on it. But I haven't found anything yet.'

'Have you talked to Bekka about it yet?'

'No, I haven't Maybe we should talk to her now,' Lily said, smiling. She closed the book and lifted her sleeve to show her bracelet. Lily tapped it with her wand and said 'Owl' and Bekka's face appeared where Lily's charm usually was.

'Oh, yeah. That's cool,' Remus said, amazed.

'Yeah, I know. I've wanted to do this for a while.' Lily said, smiling. 'Beks? Beks, are you there?'

'Huh, what? Oh, hi Lily, what is it?'

'Can you come up to the Gryffindor Common Room now please.'

'Um, sure. I think I can manage that. Just me?'

'Yes please.'

'OK, see you soon.'

'Bye' and Bekka's face vanished and Lily' phoenix charm appeared again.' And that is your first lesson on how to communicate via the bracelets. You like?'

'Yes, yes, very much,' Remus said smiling.

A couple of minutes later, Bekka came through the portrait and made her way through the common room to find Lily and Remus.

'Hey what's up?' she asked smiling and taking a seat in the armchair.

'Well, honey, we wanted to know if you remember anything about what happened the other day with Sirius?' Lily asked, sweetly.

Bekka hesitated for a moment and then said. 'Well I remember going over to where he was sitting and saying that stuff,' she stopped and hesitated again.

'Come on, Beks, tell us what you remember, please, it's important.' Lily said.

'Well, actually what I saw next was tree tops and endless blue sky. I was soaring so high. Then I dove down over a lake and picked up a fish from the water. I was clasping that fish and then I remember James taking my hand off Sirius's ear.' There was silence after that for quite a while before:

'Bekka, how long since you last transformed?' Remus asked.

'Um almost a year, I suppose. Why?'

'See, that's why you saw yourself soaring. Because the animal inside of you was calling out to you.' Remus said. 'I bit corny isn't it?' They all smiled at him.

'Ah, I get it!' Lily yelled. 'Come on you're going to transform now.'

'Now?' both Remus and Bekka said.

'Yes, now, why not?' So they all got up and walked out of the castle. When they got outside, Bekka did a little run up and transformed into a beautiful white, tan fluffy owl.

'Wow,' Remus and Lily sighed at the sight.

'She's beautiful,' Remus said.

'Yeah. Come on, let's get with the gang and show them,' Lily and Remus ran to where everyone else was sitting and showed them where Bekka was.

When Lily and Remus got to where everyone was sitting, they showed them where Bekka was flying, everyone except Sirius and Elissa, who were having a "staring competition."

'James is it just me or is there something I'm missing?' Lily asked him still looking at them.

'No I think it's just you,' he replied, smirking.

'James,' Lily said and playfully hit James on the arm.

'James, James, did you see that!' Sirius exclaimed.

'What? You and Elissa were just having a staring competition.' James said.

'No, no, no, no, no, it was more than that. We had a cosmic moment,' said Sirius, his eyes lighting up.

'Sirius, you don't have cosmic moments,' James said, rolling his eyes.

'I do, you and Lily have cosmic moments.'

'Hmm, Lils, darling, have we had cosmic moments?' James asked Lily.

'You wish Potter! Lily said, rolling her eyes.

'What so now I'm potter! Oh the tragedy. An hour ago we were holding hands and snogging in a closet,' James said and paused before continuing, scratching the back of his neck. 'Er well, um, actually, we caught someone else doing that.' James finished. If looks could kill, Lily would've killed him a million times over.

'So what was this all about?' Yazmin said.

'Well, I was snogging Lily and now she's calling me Potter,' James whined.

'So you've said,' Remus said turning to face Bekka.

'Did you just hear that?' asked Sirius.

'Hear what?' Elissa said.

'Did you guy's just see that? An Eagle attacked…that…owl. Oh My God BEKKA!' Remus said, running towards the Quidditch pitch.

Everyone stood up and looked for a moment.

'Holy Shit!' they yelled and ran towards the Quidditch pitch also. Lily looked up to see Bekka had changed from an owl to human.

'Run faster potter!' Lily yelled. Everyone got up. Then they all stopped and looked down at their bracelets. They were flashing bright blue.

'Oh guys. Stop looking at the bracelets they're just flashing cause one of us is in trouble. Now hurry up!' Lily said, still running, they all snapped out of their day dream and kept running towards the pitch.

When they got to the pitch, Remus was sitting on the ground with Bekka's limp body in his lap Lily was the first to get to Remus and Bekka. Lily fell to her knees.

'Oh my God. Dear Bekka, dear, dear Bekka. You can't leave us, not with everything that is to come.' Lily wept. When the others got there, Lily stood up and hugged James.

'Oh, James, what's going to happen?'

'So _now _it's James. Not Potter.'

'Oh, you are unbelievable, you're supposed to be comforting me, you know 'cause I am your girlfriend.'

'Oh right. Sooo, what am I to say?' he asked, raising his eyebrows.

'Well, you're supposed to say it's gonna be okay, etc.'

'Oh, right, ok. Lily, honey, everything's going to be alright. She's going to be fine.'

'See, it's not that hard, is it?' Lily said, smiling up at him.

'Remus, we should really take her up to the hospital wing,' Sirius said, while holding a crying Elissa.

Remus looked up at Sirius and the rest with red, puffy eyes and nodded. He slowly stood with Bekka's limp body in his arms and started to walk up to the castle with everyone else behind him.

When they got up to the hospital wing, James started calling for madam Pomphrey.

'Poppy, Poppy! Where are you?'

'Oh, what is it Mr Potter. Oh my Goodness. What happened?'

'Um, well, she was flying…on her broom…yeah… and she was it in the head by an eagle and she fell off her broom,' Sirius said.

'Oh, dear God. Out! Out! Everyone out and let me get her better! Go on, I said OUT!' Poppy said, shooing them out of the hospital wing.

When they got outside, they sat around the doors waiting to go in to see Bekka. Everyone was silent, before

'Hey guys, look on the bright side,' Sirius said, breaking the silence.

'Oh, and what would that be?' Yazmin said, rolling her eyes.

'Well, at least we know the bracelets work,' Sirius replied, with a little smile.

Everyone looked at him and a small smile cracked upon everyone's face. It all went quiet again. About 15 minutes later, James said to Lily

'Hey, Lils, did you see Lucius Malfoy on the way in?'

Flashback 

Remus was holding Bekka and everyone was walking sadly behind him. Then it hit her. Lucius Malfoy was leaning on the Great Hall's doorframe with his arms folded over his chest and smirking. Then she realised it, his Anamagi auror was…an eagle!

End Flashback 

'Oh my God, James. Lucius's Anamagi form, it's an eagle. But I just didn't realise until now because I was too preoccupied with what was happening. I can't believe I missed it?' Lily said, looking at James. 'I have to go tell Dumbledore.'

'Yes, Miss Evans, what is it you need to tell me?' Dumbledore said coming up the corridor to the hospital wing.

'Well, Professor, it's about what happened today, with Bekka.'

'Ah, I see. What is it you need to tell me?'

Lily told Dumbledore about what happened to Bekka and that she thinks Lucius Malfoy is the culprit. Dumbledore thought about what Lily had just told him. He was just about to answer when Madam Pomphrey came rushing out of the hospital doors.

'You are allowed to see her now.'

Everyone got up and went to where Bekka was laying on the bed.

'Bekka, Bekka, can you hear me?' Remus asked, touching her hand.

'Why can't she respond to him?' Yazmin asked.

'Miss Trumanz is at this point unconscious. She has a strong heart beat and her brain waves are normal, so the impact of the blow has not mentally hurt her.' Poppy said, looking at the students in front of her.

'When will she wake up?' Lily asked.

'I really don't know,' Poppy said honestly.

**Hey Hey again! Hope you liked it! The next chapter is one of my favorites. I'll give you a bit of a preview:**

**_"Bound by the forces of the bracelets, no matter where we go or what happens to us, we will always be there for each other in this life or the next, in spirit or human form. We will always be the originators of the Phoenix Bond."_**

**Hope you guys liked it. Please review and I'll update as soon as I am able!**

**Lots of love and don't forget those reveiws**

**TC**


	17. The Phoenix Bonds

**Hellooo everyone! I hope everybody had a wonderful Christmas and will have a good New Year as well! Here as you can see is a new chapter, I hope that you like it.**

Chapter 18: The Phoenix Bonds

The next week went by very, very slowly for everyone and especially the 7 Gryffindors. Dumbledore made an announcement to the school at Dinner the night it happened. Everyone's end-of-year spirits were dampened.

Bekka was still in the hospital wing and all of her friends visited her very often, especially Remus. James and Lily didn't go all that often as they would've liked because they had to plan the Graduation Ball. They wanted it to be perfect especially since Bekka was in hospital and the Marauders were graduating, so they had to leave with a bang.

It was now 2 days until Graduation and 3 days until school is over. All the ball plans were finished and the Marauders had finished their "plans." The 7 of the group were under the big oak tree beside the lake, not talking but just being in each other's company was enough.

They had been sitting for half an hour before James got up and walked around the tree and got out his pocket knife and started carving at the old tree. The rest of the group got up and watched James carve at the tree. It read:

"_J.P. – Prongs"_ and beside that was a picture of a stag. They looked at it before Lily took the knife out of his hands and carved:

"_L.E. – Fireball."_ There was silence until Sirius said: 'Fireball? What kinda name is that?'

'I don't know, maybe because Phoenix's burn when they're ready to die. Besides what kinda name is Padfoot?'

'Oh, I don't really know,' Sirius said, but then took the knife off Lily.

"_S.B. – Padfoot."_

Then Remus took the knife. _"R.L. – Moony."_

Then Elissa took the knife _"E.B. – Pussy."_

'Pussy? I think that's worse than Lily's,' Sirius said. Elissa slapped him playfully on the arm and Sirius had puppy look on his face.

Then Yazmin took the knife. _"Y.N. – Narla"_

Then Brad _"B.T. – Simba."_

'Simba. Isn't that a Muggle cartoon movie?'

'Yep.'

'Oh, ok.'

There was silence for a while, everyone was looking at the tree.

'Who should do Bekka's?' James asked.

'I will,' Remus said and took the knife off Brad.

"_B.T. - Nightcrawler."_

Remus stepped back and James took the knife and started to carve wo0rds into the tree. When he stopped it read:

"_Bound by the forces of the bracelets, no matter where we go or what happens to us, we will always be there for each other in this life or the next in spirit or human form. We will always by the originators of the Phoenix Bond."_

When James stepped back to view the works of art everyone was quiet, just looking at the tree with the initials, nicknames and pictures everyone's Anamagi.

'James, you didn't date it,' Lily said breaking the silence.

'Oh, right, of course. What is the date?'

'It's the 31st of May, 1977,' Yazmin said. James nodded and carved it into the tree above the rest of the markings.

'It's getting late, we should see Bekka and go to bed,' Yazmin said, everyone nodded and slowly walked up to the hospital wing.

When they got there, madam Pomphrey came to greet them.

'Oh, my dears, I've been waiting for you to come and visit Rebecca,' she said to them with her face flustered.

'What is it Poppy? Is everything alright?' Sirius asked.

'Well, Miss Trumanz moved her arm today, but her pulse rate is a little faster.'

'WHAT! Is she going to be ok? What does this mean?' Lily asked a little more violently then she had intended.

'Miss Evans, calm yourself, please. Everything is alright, but I have a feeling that she will wake up soon.'

'Well, Poppy, with that in mind, do you think we could stay with her tonight?' James asked, batting his eyelashes at madam Pomphrey.

She frowned at him, then said, 'Ok, but the conditions are that only one person at a time may be with her, so you may take shifts.' The group looked at her, then each other, they nodded, and gave Poppy a very big, squishy group hug.

'Ok, ok, that's enough. ALRIGHT! I'm going to loose my air supply!' she yelled and everyone quickly stepped back.

'We're sorry Poppy. Momentary lapse,' Sirius said looking at the flustered nurse.

'I should hope so, Mr Black. Now, dinner will be served soon. So have something to eat, get into your PJs and come here to work out your shifts,' Poppy said to the 7 young witches and wizards in front of her.

'Yes, ma'am, straight away. Without a moment to loose,' James said. They all tuned to leave but Sirius stayed back and saluted Madam Pomphrey. She looked at him with a stern "don't mess with me" look and he quickly around and ran to catch up with the rest of the gang.

**Well that's it. Next chapter is a good and I introduce a new character, well sort of. Anyway please tell me in a review how you think my story is going cause I love all you feed back, so until then...toodles!**

**TC**


	18. Awaken

**Hey Everyone! Sorry it has taken so long to post this chapter but I have had some troubles the past couple of months. But anyway I hope you loike this chapter!**

**Chapter 19: Awaken**

_LATER THAT NIGHT IN THE HOSPITAL WING_

'Ok, so who is going to go first?' madam Pomphrey asked 7 eager 7th year Gryffindors dressed in pyjamas and styling some very fluffy slippers.

'Well, I think it's going to be Lily, Sirius, Yazmin, Brad, Lissa, James and then me,' Remus said.

'And how long are the shifts?' Poppy said.

'Um I think it will be about 1 hour,' Lily said.

'Very well. Where will you be waiting?'

'Well we thought, you know, cause it's sooo long to the common room, we thought we would wait outside the hospital wing, you know, like a campout. We brought supplies.' Sirius grinned and everyone held up blankets, pillows, marshmallows and a thermos of who knows what.

Poppy shook her head and smiled. 'Alright, but you must be quiet.'

They all grinned at her and moved forward.

'I think not. Last time I almost stopped breathing,' Poppy said, putting her hands in front of them and they all put their heads down and stepped back.

'Alright Lily you may start your shift now. It's 8:00 so you will finish your shift at 9:00.'

Lily nodded and walked to Bekka's bed and the rest of them walked outside and started to set up their campout.

_MEANWHILE IN THE HOSPITAL WING NEXT TO BEKKA'S BED…_

'Hey, Beks, it's me, Lily. How ya goin? Suppose you can't answer that, huh?' She looked at Bekka's still body lying in the bed. 'You'll never guess what we did today. James carved all of our initials and nicknames into the big oak tree next to the lake. He dated it and wrote a little verse under it. You'll have to see it when you wake up. Oh, and Madam Pomphrey said that you would be waking up soon and well that's why we're all here to see you tonight. Everyone, madam Pomphrey said it would be alright, so we're taking 1 hour shifts all night.' Lily stopped talking again and looked at her again. She wasn't 100 sure about what to say.

'James and I are still going out, who would've thought, huh? Me and James…'

Lily just kept talking, hoping that Bekka would wake up, but nothing happened. The next thing she knew, Sirius came walking in, his eyes very droopy.

'Hey Lils, it's my go. How's she going?' Lily jumped from the sound.

'Oh, Sirius, you scared me.'

'Sorry, hon.'

'You're fine, oh well, I guess I should go,' She looked back at Bekka. 'See ya tomorrow honey. Sleep well.' Lily got up from the chair and kissed Bekka on the forehead and walked out into the hall and cuddled up to James.

'Hey, Bekka, it's Sirius. Umm, hmm, what to say? The mind boggles at the possibilities.' He looked at her and thought, _why not?_

'Ok, I'm gonna tell you something that…wow I haven't even told James yet, so that's saying something. But you have to promise not to tell anyone. You promise?' He looked at her again. 'Yeah, of course you won't tell. Anyway as I was saying what I'm going to tell you so I'd better spill, huh? Well, I like Elissa. Think I've liked her for a while now. So what ya think?'...

Another hour passed just as quickly as it had begun and Yazmin tiredly walked in.

'How is she?' she asked.

'Um, I don't know, unconscious like? I feel like I'm having a one-sided conversation with myself.' He smiled.

'Yeah well, I guess that's what it's like. I just hope she's awake before Graduation, she'll hate herself if she misses it.'

'Well, we'll have to wake her up before hand won't we.' And with that he stood and walked out of the wing back to camp.

'Hey honey, it's Yaz, how ya doing? I know you can't hear me but I suppose now is as gooda time as any to tell you that I really hope you don't mind me going out with Brad. I know it was ages ago, but we never really talked about it. So I was wondering what you thought and well I know you can't talk now but maybe when you wake up we could talk about it, yeah?' Yazmin just looked at her best friend and sighed. But then started talking about when they were little.

But time passed very quickly and soon Brad came walking in.

'Hey honey,' Brad said from behind her.

'Hi.'

'Are you alright?'

'Yeah, I guess. I just wish she was here with us, you know?'

'Yeah, I know. I wish she was too.' Brad smiled at her and gave her a short sweet kiss.

'Everything will be fine, I promise. Now go to sleep, it's my turn and I'm gonna have a little chat with my cousin.' Yazmin walked out leaving the two alone.

'Hey bug-a-lugs. How are you going? I'm sure you've gotten that question a lot, huh? Anyway, I just thought I would use this hour to, I don't know, go over some things from when we were little, like refecting, so here it is, but don't laugh because it will probably sound like a speech all prepared. So here goes,' he shifted in his seat to get comfortable.

'You know when we were little and your parents were fighting, as usual, and you flooed to my place and no one was home except me and I told you to go back and it would be alright, you believed me and so you flooed back and you ended up with a broken arm. Well, I felt so guilty afterwards so I decided that I wouldn't let it happen again and after that I sort of took you under my wing and we weren't cousins any more we were brother and sister. Remember when you asked me why I was acting like this and I replied saying that it was because we were family. I guess i felt soo guilty at having you believe me too much and do what I said that I took it to my advantage. Well I thought that I would tell you. And I hope that with me going out with Yazmin doesn't ever ruin our friendship cause I've noticed that you haven't been talking to me like you used to and with this thing with the bracelets I hope you know that you can come to me whenever you want or need to.' He smiled and looked at his watch.

'Well, it looks like Elissa will be coming soon, so I guess I want to say get better soon because none of us want you to miss Graduation and I have a hunch someone wants to ask you out so, hmmm, you have to wake up.' Brad winked at her and Elissa walked in.

Brad got up from the chair and smiled at Elissa and walked back outside and Elissa sat down where Brad was just before.

'Hey sweetie-pie, it's me, Elissa. I wish you could wake up soon; everyone misses you so much. I think Lily feels the worst because she is the "Bracelet Keeper" and she told you to transform, but it's no one's fault it was just an accident. It couldn't be helped. But on to more pressing matters like graduation, we will have to do something really magnificent because you might almost miss it and I have a hunch that Remus likes you. But, hey, you didn't hear it from me. OK, next subject. I have a crush on someone. Can you believe it? OK, he's in Gryffindor, 7th year – of course very cute and a grin that makes you go weak at the knees. Can you guess?' She waited a couple of moments and then continued. 'It's Sirius Black. Of all people. But I get the feeling that he doesn't like me too much, you know, just like a friend. I mean, it's all good and all, but, I don't know, I really like him. Trust me it's not like any of my other crushes, I mean, it feels totally different. I can't explain it. Oh, well, enough about me, let's talk about you.' There was silence.

'OK, since you're not in the talkative mode, I will help and talk about you to your face about whatever comes to mind about when we were little.' Elissa smiled down at Bekka's still body and then just started talking about years ago and even the years to come until James walked in.

'Oh, hey James. Did you sleep well?'

'Yeah it was OK, until I had to wake up. But, hey, who's complaining?' he said sleepily.

'A-huh. Well, I'll leave you two to it shall I?' James nodded and Elissa got up and walked out and James sat down.

'Sooo, what to talk about? Any ideas?' he asked. But, alas no prevail. 'Ok, let's talk about the 2 things I am really good at talking about – Quidditch and Lily Evans. OK, let's start with Lily Evans, shall we? Well what can I say? She is everything I ever dreamed of having. She's smart, beautiful, independent in her own way, won't take crap from no one, man, she won't even take crap from me! Unbelievable. And yet she is so fragile, so petite. She has so much hanging on her shoulders, she feels like everything that happens is her fault because she is the Bracelet Keeper. I don't think she has totally trusted me to talk about things that happened, I just hope she will one day. I love her, I love her so much that when I think I could wake up from this dream and the world would fall down around me because we're not together.' James stopped to process what he just said.

There was silence in the hospital wing until James spoke again.

'Well, that was my first subject I'm good at, now on to the next - Quidditch. Now that is a very good subject to talk about.' And he continued until Remus slowly strolled in.

James turned around and said Remus.

'Hey Moony, how are you?'

'I'm ok. I guess it's… it's just I hope she pulls through this. You know I miss her. I…I think I really do like her, Prongs.' Remus said, looking at Bekka.

'Hey Moony, it's gonna be ok. She'll wake up, I promise.' James said, patting Remus on the back and then walked out of the hospital wing.

Remus went and sat down. He sat for quite some time just looking at her, her still body, her white face, at one point he thought that she might have been dead. But after 15 minutes he woke from his trance and reached over and held Bekka's cold hand.

'Hey, Beks, it's Remus. You've probably heard this from everyone tonight, but anyway, I wish you would wake up. You know the day of your accident I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to the graduation ball with me. I still hope that you wake up before then so I can still take you.' Remus stopped and held her hand tighter and maybe hoping she would wake up.

--------

While Remus was talking to Bekka, up in Dumbledore's office there were Professor Mcgonagall, madam Pomphrey, Professor Dumbledore and a ghost looking at a spot on the floor where they could see into the hospital wing to watch over tonight's proceedings to see that everything would go alright.

'Albus, he has to kiss her, otherwise she will never wake up,' the female ghost said.

'I don't understand, why don't we just tell him to kiss her?' Minerva asked.

'Because then it will be a forced kiss not a kiss of love. Minerva, weren't you ever in your life in love or loved by someone?' the ghost asked.

Professor Mcgonagall frowned and said, 'No, I don't think that has ever happened.'

'See, that's exactly why you don't understand,' the ghost said and both women looked at each other.

'Ahem. Ladies, I think that you both understand now. So you may both stop staring daggers at each other. Now would you like another lemon drop?'

Both ladies stopped staring at each other and looked back at the floor to see if anything had changed in the hospital wing.

--------

Remus looked at his watch, it almost read 3 in the morning so Lily would be coming in soon. He was still holding Bekka's hand, but her hand had not moved. He got up off the chair and kissed Bekka on the lips and started to walk out of the wing. He reached the door and then heard something from behind. He turned and walked back to Bekka's bed.

'Remus,' she said, just a whisper was all she could muster.

'Oh, my goodness. Bekka! You're awake!'

'Shh, stop shouting. How long have I been out for?'

'About a week. Oh, I missed you so much. So did everyone else.' Remus paused for a moment. 'Oh! Everyone else, they don't know yet.' And with that Remus ran out of the hospital wand to their camp site and started shouting.

They all stirred awake. 'Oh, Remus, shut up. We're trying to seep here!' Sirius said.

'BEKKA'S AWAKE!'

'WHAT? REALLY! OH MY GOD!' Lily shouted and all the girls quickly got up and ran to Bekka's bed. The fella's got up and walked in as well.

'Oh, Beks I was so worried! It was all my fault! I'm soo sorry.' Lily said hugging Bekka.

'Oh Lily. Don't blame yourself. It was just an accident.' Lily nodded into Bekka's shoulders.

Everyone was glad that Bekka had woken up. They were all just talking about everything that Bekka had missed. About an hour later, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Mcgonagall and madam Pomphrey came into the wing.

**Hey hoped you liked it! Please tell me what you thought in some reveiws! Please! REVIEW! Until next time-**

**Twitty Chick**


	19. Explanations Always Makes Things Clearer

**WOW! Here i am again. Finally. Sorry everyone for taking soo bloody long to post a chapter, what has it been? nearly a year? Boy you guys must really not like me. Anyway here it is again another chapterof Moonlight Surrender.**

**

* * *

**

_**Quick Recap-** Bekka was attacked and fell from the sky in her owl form after being hit by Malfoy. She was in the hospital wing and the night before she woke up everyone was taking shifts through the night just talking to her about anything that came to mind.

* * *

_

**Chapter 20 Explanations Always Makes Things Clearer**

Everyone went quiet as the three adults came to front them.

"Ah, Miss Trumanz, I am glad to see you awake. How do you feel?" Dumbledore asked.

"Hello Professors. I am feeling quite well. I'm looking forward to graduation anf the ball." Bekka replied smiling warmly at them.

"Yes well, we'll see about that." Madame Pomfrey said sternly.

"Aww come on Poppy! You have to let her out, she can't not miss graduation!" Sirius said.

"Of course I won't let her miss graduation; she just has to take these potions. Mr. Black, you shouldn't jump down people's throats when you don't have all the facts!" Poppy said and handed some vials to Bekka to take.

Bekka swallowed and made a weird face of discomfort.

"Eww. That was disgusting! Please tell me there isn't anymore to take, PLEASE!" but Poppy smiled sympathetically at her.

"I'm sorry dear; the taste can not be helped. But I'm afraid you have to take two more."

"Oh fine! If I must but can I have a glass of milk straight afterwards, please, to get rid of the taste."

"Bekka, trust me on this, milk will only make it worse. But firewhisky works a treat!" Sirius said and everyone looked at him, "Well not that I would know or anything like that, it's just what I heard on the grapevine" he added quickly, adverting his eyes to look at something uninteresting on the floor.

"Well taking in what Sirius has just said, can I have some firewhisky please" Bekka asked batting her eyelashes at Poppy and giving her a puppy dog look.

"No you may certainly not!" Poppy reprimanded, "But you may have a little bit of butterbeer if you insist." Bekka smiled and nodded thanks. Poppy conjured a medicine cup full of butterbeer for her to take after the potions. She drank the potions and then quickly grabbed the butterbeer and scoffed that.

"Ok, aim in life – find way to make potions taste better or tasteless without harming the potion,"

"Well that sounds like a marvelous idea." Dumbledore said smiling at everyone in front of him, "Now, Poppy, if Miss Trumanz is quite ready to leave we have some pressing matters to discuss with her and her friends." Poppy nodded her head and the eight students and two professors walked up to Dumbledore's office.

When they got there the headmaster sat behind his large desk and the eight puzzled students sat down around him. Professor McGonagall stood beside Dumbledore's desk and a ghost was floating above all their heads.

"Whoa, who is that?" Sirius asked suddenly, breaking the silence and pointing to the ceiling.

"Well at least we know you're attentive Sirius Black." The female ghost said.

"Well thanks!" he replied, grinning.

"Sirius shut-up! Now, professor, what did you need to talk to us about?" Elissa asked.

"Well Miss Baillie, that is what I ask all of you to come to me about." He replied pointing to the ceiling.

"Huh?" was all Bekka could say, everyone in the room was very confused.

"Well this ghost here is Celine Valoria. She died about 17 years ago, trying to save two valuable things dear to her heart, one more so than the other." Dumbledore said looking at all eight students in front of him and his gaze lingered on one person in particular.

"Well what does this have to do with any of us?" James asked.

"Mr Potter, this has everything to do with you and all of your friends and the very cause you are all trying to protect."

"Can we all please stop talking in code?! I'm getting so confused! May we get straight to the point and stop going around in circles!" Sirius said, his voice getting a little louder as his patience was running low.

"It is not time to explain it yet, one of you has to remember. But you may ask me some questions." Celine said. There was silence before Lily spoke up.

"How did you die?"

"I was murdered by a wizard. A wizard who I trusted but betrayed me and my family to work for the newly founded Lord Voldemort." Celine replied.

"The reason you become a ghost is because you did not accomplish something that you wanted to do or become. What was your reason for becoming a ghost?" Remus asked.

"I wasn't able to raise my child. That is something a mother or parent should never be deprived of."

There was complete silence again….

"Why are you needed here? I mean what does this have to do witth us?" Bekka asked.

"Well…"Celine started to say but was cut off.

"She is here because she will tell us things about the bracelets. Their origin, what they can do separately and together and to help the future generations complete what we will start." Lily said, her gaze was looking at the ground the whole time.

"Lily here is very correct. Would you like to tell everyone here what is coming into your head about that night?" Celine asked.

"Why me? Why do I have to remember all these things, to reminisce on things that has happened when I was a baby or not even born yet and see things that are going to happen? I am only 17; I don't need this weight on my shoulders! I didn't ask for this life!" Lily said and started sobbing into James's shirt as he put his arms around her for comfort.

"Lily, I'm sorry. I didn't choose this life for you either. It just happened that way. You have to tell everyone here what you are remembering. You are the Chosen One." Celine said.

"Ok, now this is getting really confusing! Can someone explain to us what is happening? Or more to the point, what _has_ happened." Sirius said getting rather short tempered.

"I am sorry Mr Black, butt Miss Evans is the only one who can tell us." Dumbledore said.

"Come on Lils, you can do it, you are strong." James whispered into Lily's ear. Lily sighed deeply, nodded and turned to her audience whipping away her tears.

"Ok fine. Here it goes. And Sirius do NOT interrupt!" Lily said eyeing Sirius.

"Ok, ok, I won't interrupt."

"So everyone ready? Please leave all your questions and/or quires till the end of my story."

**FLASHBACK**

It was a dark night, there were no stars in there sky. Behind some dark woods, in a big house there was a little baby girl by the name of Lily. Her mother and father were talking in one of their many large living rooms.

"Jack, we have to leave here, otherwise they will get her… and us!" Celine said frantically.

"Cel, how do you know she is the one to possess the phoenix? She's only six months old!"

"Jack… Darling. This has been in my family for generations and when a baby girl is born the mother will just know and have a dream of a phoenix coming to me."

Jack ran his hands through is hair and sighed.

"Ok. We will leave tomorrow morning, first thing. Is that ok?"

"Oh Jack, that would be wonderful, thank you!" Celine kissed her husband sweetly.

"Ok, I'll go pack some little things of Lily's and ours. I'll see you in bed." And Celine left the room and walked quickly up the stairs to her daughters' room to pack some things.

The next morning the Valoria family left their family home to go into hiding. The for three days and the slept in hotels at night. By the third night they kept walking through the darkness because Celine had a feeling that their followers were getting closer.

It was about midnight when Celine and Jack saw lights of houses from a muggle city. So the two wizards sped up to get to the city sooner. But, alas, only a little way out of the city a dozen black cloaked figures encircled them. They suddenly stopped, horrified at what stood in front of them.

"What did you want from us?" Celine asked, her voice quivering with every breath, but in the back of her mind she had a feeling she already knew what they were after.

"Well, to be truthful, we want to kill you and take your beautiful baby girl and the bracelets from your cold dead arms." One of the cloaked figures said.

"I won't let you! You will have to go through me first!" Jack said stepping in front of his family.

"Really? Well I can cope with that. We'll just get rid of you first."

Suddenly there were lights flashing from wands, hexes being thrown back on forth injuring both participants.

Both Celine and Jack were fighting, baby Lily was being held by her mother covered in blankets. A muggle family near the edge of the town saw the flashing lights and ran to them.

When they arrived at the spot, the rest of the cloaked figures had apparated away. Jack was lying beside his dying wife, not to mention that he wasn't any better, but their girl was unharmed.

The muggle family came rushing to their aid but when they got there it was just about too late, Jack had just died only moments before and Celine was holding onto her life so that she could get Lily to safety.

The woman came to Celine's side.

"Oh my dear, you poor, poor thing. Are you alright?" The lady asked fretting over Celine.

"No, no! Take my baby, please! Please! You must take her and raise her for me. And please…make sure…you give her…these." Celine replied, every word she spoke with pain and sorrow. Celine then slowly produced a small wooden box with ancient engravings on it.

"What is it?" the lady asked amazed

"It is my child's destiny. Inside this box is eight priceless bracelets, there is also a piece of parchment with everything that is needed to know about the bracelets and the prophecy. Keep it safe. Let no one take it from you, or take my baby, she is the key…because one cannot survive without the…other."

The muggle nodded ion understanding, silent tears running down her face.

"You must also know that we are magical folk and my baby girl will be a witch. She will receive a letter… when she is eleven, get her what she needs. My child's name is Lily Valoria…please do me a favor and change her last name to yours and when the time comes her real identity will come out from the shadows. Please…please do this for me. One day I will repay you. Here is the key to our house and the key to our volt is Gringotts Bank that is in Diagon Ally behind a pub on main street London. Just go in there and say you need supplies for Hogwarts and they will accommodate you. They money we have is different…different from your currency so when you need school supplies they money in the volt will be enough. Care for Lily like your own…own daughter and never judge her when she is growing up as her magic starts to reveal itself. Don't…tell anyone what I have just said except your husband. I will…come back for my baby to guide her when she…is…lost…" and with that Celine Valoria breathed her last breath.

Marie Evans took hold of Lily from the dads woman's cold arms and took the box and the baby back to her home to grow up as someone else until it was her time to know the truth.

**END FLASHBACK  
**

There was a stunned silence in the room for quite some time before good old Sirius spoke up.

"Ok, so, the ghost here is your mum right?" Lily nodded.

"And your real parents died trying to save you and those bracelets?" Lily sighed and nodded affirmative again.

"So you're not really a muggleborn." Lily shook her head and mouthed 'no'.

"Ok, next question," lily heaved a heavy sigh and rolled her eyes. "Why didn't you say something earlier!?" Lily's mouth dropped open in utter amazement.

"How stupid do you get?" Elissa asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What she means is that Lily DID tell you. Told ALL of us! Remember? You know, the same night you asked Lily and James what they talked about when we locked them up for the night. Is ANY of this ringing a bell; anywhere is your tiny little brain of yours?" Yazmin asked and Elissa knocked on Sirius' head with her knuckles.

"Ouch! That hurts! Why are you so mean to me?" he asked Elissa rubbing his head. "And yes, now that you mention it, I remember Lily pacing in front of the fire place." Sirius finished with a grin on his face.

"Hallelujah!" Bekka Cried.

"Anyway, are there any _relevant_ questions you would like to ask me?" Lily asked, Sirius out is hand up, "Sirius I'm not even going to let you voice what you're going to say."

"Aww, but it's an intelligent question, I swear!" Sirius pleaded.

"No" Sirius pouted and turned to James and whispered something in his ear.

"Lily"

"Hmm…"

"What does this information and your mum showing up mean for the rest of us?" James voiced Sirius' question.

Lily pondered in this statement for a little while, "I don't really know." She replied.

"Well ok. Mrs. Lily's mum. Same question." Brad spoke up.

"Well actually, I mean that I am here to help you all understand the ability of the bracelets and yourselves. Meaning what the bracelets can do together and separately and what it does to amplify your own strength and powers."

"So you mean your going to train us." Celine nodded back to Bekka's question.

"Well you know that's all fine and dandy, but…"

"Now how'd I know there would be a 'but' coming." Lily said more to herself then everyone else, but Sirius frowned and continued.

"_BUT_, how are you going to help us. You're dead!"

"Mr. Black you are extremely rude!" Professor McGonagall stated.

"Yeah, well he knows that. And I'm sorry but it can't be helped. Padfoot here is very blunt and straight to the point." Remus said.

"Yes well…" Minerva continued.

"No. Sirius is right. I will tell you the theory on how to do it, and your headmaster and head of house will she you the practical." The eight students nodded in understanding.

"Well it's getting late. I think that you all have retained enough information for one night. You must rest up, for tomorrow us graduation and I will not have any of you falling asleep and missing your queues for your diploma's." Dumbledore said. Everyone nodded and got up and said goodnight and headed down the stairwell.

When they reached the bottom Bekka stopped them all.

"What is it?" Remus asked worriedly.

"Nothing. I just wanted you all to know that I'm so happy to be back, if it weren't for you all talking to me it would have been lonely."

"Huh?" Brad asked.

"Well tonight I felt heaps stronger while I was unconscious and heard what everyone of you said to me." She replied smiling at the dumbfounded faces of her friends and then she started to walk down the hall leaving her friends behind.

* * *

**Ok guys! I hoped you all like this chapter. hopefull it won't be too long before i post again. Until then please leave a review at the bottom of the page. Thanks heaps.**

**Twitty.**


End file.
